Miedo a Sentir
by Seiryu Hiro
Summary: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente miedo. ¿A qué le temes, México? ¿Temes sentir dolor, tristeza o... tal vez algo diferente? El único que puede sacarlo de la armadura que fabricó para protegerse, es también de quien busca alejarse encerrándose en ella.
1. Prologo

_N.A: ¡Saludos! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad. Adoro Hetalia y aunque sé que México no es un personaje canon me gusta bastante manejarlo. Para representarlo __utilizo el OC de **Nadiezda.**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecen ocultos los secretos?_

Él era una nación que cualquiera consideraría extrovertida, y ciertamente, no era algo que alguien ―y menos aún él― pudiese negar. Porque si algo lo caracterizaba, fuera de su ocasional mal genio y su hábito de soltar burlas e insultos a todo el mundo, era su eterna sonrisa y ese brillo que aparecía en sus ojos al contar sus tantas anécdotas, incluso cuando no capturaba la atención de nadie.

Tenía muchos motivos para mantener esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tenía muchas razones para caminar con ese porte orgulloso y firme tan propio de él.

Tenía muchas razones para alegrarse de llevar el nombre de México.

Su vida a lo largo de la historia nunca fue fácil, y tal vez nunca lo sería. _"Las cicatrices sanan"_, era lo que siempre decía, de eso estaba completamente seguro, porque al final esas cicatrices se convierten en nada más que un recuerdo desagradable, e incluso para alguien rencoroso como él era sencillo desechar esos recuerdos y después volver a sonreír.

_Pero… ¿Qué pasa cuando las heridas no cicatrizan?_

Esa herida era su secreto mejor guardado. Esa herida que, al alejarse las miradas ajenas y apagarse toda luz que pudiese delatarlo, sangraba acompañada de lágrimas provenientes de unos ojos despojados de brillo, recorriendo un rostro desprovisto de sonrisa alguna.

_¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello? ¿Cuándo permitió que ese sentimiento convirtiera su sonrisa en una máscara de cuyos labios solo brotaban mentiras que cada día hacían esa herida más profunda?_

México, el país que siempre buscaba compañía usando cualquier excusa para pasar un buen rato ahora se aislaba a sí mismo en la soledad de su casa, refugiado en la oscuridad de su habitación.

_¿Cómo escapar a ti mismo? ¿Cómo ocultarte de tus pensamientos?_

Nadie podía ayudarlo.

Estaba solo.

Cientos de preguntas atacaban su cabeza a diario. La confusión se instaló en su mente, y de esas cientos de preguntas solo había encontrado respuesta a una…y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla.

Miedo.

_¿Miedo? ¿A qué podría temerle?_

Había visto a su gente esclavizada cruelmente por los conquistadores cuando era apenas un niño, vivió en carne propia la inquisición, enfrentó a España y ganó su libertad tras miles de sacrificios, perdió la mitad de su territorio, derrotó a Francia, observó la sangre de su propia gente cubrir cada centímetro de tierra durante la revolución.

_¡¿A qué podría temerle?!_

Una vida llena de injusticias y conflictos le había enseñado que la única forma de sentirse seguro era construyendo una barrera en su corazón, una que no le permitiera a nadie herirlo por muchos insultos o golpes que pudieran propinarle.

Creía que ya había soportado todo tipo de dolor, y sin embargo ahora ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos mientras sollozaba, mientras el miedo a _eso_ que por primera vez sentía incrementaba.

Se maldijo por ello.

Se odió por desear con tal fuerza salir de aquella miseria, no porque gustara de llevar consigo esa pesada desdicha, sino porque lo único que podía sacarlo de ese pozo oscuro era lo mismo que lo hundía más y más en ese doloroso sentimiento.

Lo maldijo a _él_.

A él, que había sido su amigo y su enemigo más grande y del que desgraciadamente no podía alejarse…

Y a quién ahora, sin quererlo o aceptarlo siquiera, necesitaba más que nada en el mundo…

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. Sentimientos descubiertos

_¡Saludos! Bueno, este es el primer capitulo formalmente, advierto el uso de palabras altisonantes, es una historia sobre México asi que no puedo suprimirlas XD_

_¡Ojalá les guste! _

* * *

Se despertó al sentir el frío del suelo contra su piel morena. Se levantó tratando de recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido y se dirigió al baño con la intención de tomar una larga dicha caliente, tal vez eso lo ayudaría a despejarse y a no pensar en nada por un rato.

Abrió ambas llaves y pasó varios minutos sin moverse, sintiendo el agua caer sobre su cansado cuerpo, no era nada agradable pasar toda la noche en suelo y ahora se daba cuenta del por qué, tenía la espalda adolorida y los brazos y piernas entumecidos.

Salió del baño vistiendo solo unos bóxers, fue hasta los cajones en donde guardaba su ropa y eligió una camisa y unos pantalones de mezclilla que estaban sobre la cama, después miró por la ventana. Eran más de las diez, para entonces la reunión ya debería haber comenzado.

Era la tercera vez que faltaba a una reunión con los demás países. Aunque realmente no le importaba, de cualquier forma sería lo mismo de siempre: Francia e Inglaterra discutiendo, China tratando de calmarlos con dulces, Italia preguntando lo que comerían después de la reunión y Alemania estaría histérico e intentaría inútilmente poner el orden mientras Japón le da la razón en todo al imbécil del gringo.

Se hizo a la idea de estar ahí ahora… y ser ignorado, otra vez. No igual que Canadá quien probablemente estaría esperando su turno para hablar y que por cierto nunca llegaría.

Para él asistir a las reuniones era una rutina de cinco pasos: "Di lo que tienes que decir en menos de ocho minutos, haz dibujitos en los papeles que te pongan enfrente, toma una siesta mientras todos discuten, despierta y dile a Rusia que no quieres ser uno con él y al final, sal de la sala sin haber llegado a ningún jodido acuerdo."

Si, esa era su rutina.

¡Oh! había olvidado por completo un último paso: "hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que diga el estúpido come-hamburguesas"

Se imaginó en ese momento, discutiendo con su molesto vecino respecto al tema del petróleo para acabar mandándolo a saludar a su mamá, gritarle insultos en español y en inglés junto con alguna seña obscena y al final ir a parar a un bar y discutir con Argentina sobre futbol.

Terminó de vestirse y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, hoy se daría el lujo de desayunar como Dios manda. No pensaría en el trabajo atrasado ni en nada de lo que le había hablado su nuevo superior, por un día no se iba a hacer cargo de las obligaciones de ser un país.

Tras acabar con su desayuno tomó la decisión de pasar el día entero frente al televisor, se sentó en el sillón, no sin antes preparar un tazón lleno de botanas y tomar un par de cervezas de su "reserva especial", o mejor dicho, del six-pack que escondía al fondo del refrigerador cuando tenía invitados.

…

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y por alguna razón el que parecía un plan perfecto se había convertido en las horas más aburridas de su vida.

―De saber que estaría así hubiera ido a la reunión― se dijo dejando caer el resto de su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el sillón.― ¡¿Es que no pasan nada bueno los Lunes?!

Para las seis de la tarde parecía haberse quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos mientras pasaban una novela que recién se estrenaba. Hacerse cargo de las obligaciones de un país no se veía tan mal ahora. Pensó por un instante que quizá, tan solo quizá, iría casualmente a buscar algo que por mera coincidencia estaba en su desordenada oficina entre los documentos que llevaban meses acumulándose sobre su escritorio.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer

Se puso de pie y se desperezó antes de hacer el camino hacia su oficina, en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Dejó que siguiera sonando, no tenía planeado contestar llamadas de nadie hoy, además, si era urgente llamarían de nuevo.

Y así fue.

No estaba ni a dos pasos de su oficina cuando el aparato volvió a sonar, lo dejó pasar otra vez, y volvió a sonar. ¡¿Qué chingados es tan importante como para seguir marcando?!

El teléfono sonó una cuarta vez y enfurecido el mexicano optó por contestar el maldito aparato. Seguramente era Argentina, un día antes había jugado la selección y por increíble que pareciera, no le había llamado para restregarle el triunfo en la cara. Respondería y antes de que el argentino se diera cuenta ya lo habría insultado y habría colgado dejándolo hablando solo, era un plan brillante.

― ¡Metete tus jodidos tres goles por donde te quepan! ― Gritó justo al levantar el audicular.

― ¿_Mexico_?― Preguntó alguien del otro lado de la línea― ¿Eres tú?

Se paralizó tan solo al reconocer esa la voz del estadounidense preguntar por él. Sintió que sus piernas cederían bajo su peso y por un instante todo a su alrededor le pareció completamente ajeno.

― ¿Q- Quién más va a ser, idiota?― Logró articular con bastante esfuerzo

― ¡Sabía que estarías ahí! ― respondió el rubio riendo de esa forma tan particular y que podía hacer explotar los nervios de cualquiera― Volviste a faltar a la reunión y estaba un poco preocupado, llamé a tu jefe pero dijo que no estabas recibiendo sus llamadas así que decidí llamarte yo mismo, ¿Te pasa algo?

_¿Preocupado?_

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus cuerdas vocales se tensaron dolorosamente, su pulso se aceleró en una repentina sensación de peligro.

― ¿_Mexico_?― repitió Estados Unidos con cierta intranquilidad ante repentino silencio del mexicano― ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunión?, responde.

― ¡Si no fui a la reunión es porque no quería tener que aguantarte a ti y ni a los demás! ― respondió furioso― ¡y no necesito que me llames, puedo arreglar mis problemas solo!

Colgó el teléfono con violencia y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Había terminado la llamada justo a tiempo, ahora las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas incontrolablemente.

Se dejó caer en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas contra su pecho y envueltas con sus brazos. Había confirmado aquello que rompía el silencio de su casa con sus sollozos.

_Tienes miedo, México_

Volvía a escuchar esa voz en su mente, se había dedicado a atormentarlo por semanas y ahí estaba de nuevo.

_Es él, México. Él te tiene aterrado._

No le temía. Nunca le tendría miedo a Estados Unidos. Pocas cosas lo asustaban y el americano no era una de ellas; sin embargo…

_No va a desaparecer._

Le temía. No por ser quien era: la primera potencia mundial, su vecino…

_Siempre lo supiste._

Su amigo.

_Pero no querías aceptarlo._

Le asustaba lo que esa llamada le hizo entender después de cientos de años, miles de insultos e innumerables peleas.

_Ahora te está matando._

Había experimentado gran cantidad de sentimientos por el estadounidense.

_Puedes ocultarlo._

Ese día descubrió uno que había permanecido reprimido por su orgullo…

_Pero no se irá._

… Era amor…

_¿Qué vas a hacer, México?_


	3. Frente al enemigo

― Espero que estés listo para la reunión de hoy

Miró a su superior y se limitó a asentir cansadamente. Después de la noche que pasó no tenía ánimos ni para discutir.

― Creo que es crucial comenzar a planear como se llevarán a cabo los acuerdos sobre seguridad junto con nuestro aliado. ― Siguió hablando su superior sin ser del todo escuchado. Y por supuesto, la falta de atención de la nación mexicana no se hizo a esperar ser notada― ¿Hay algún problema?

Claro que hay un problema, no puedes ir a _gringolandia_ sin que haya un problema implicado Pensó, y sin embargo respondió con un "en lo absoluto"

Por razones que solo el mismo México entendía, hoy no lucía exactamente como el país alegre y fiestero que era. Tenía bajo sus grandes ojos café rojizo unas muy marcadas ojeras de varios días de dormir a medias.

Sumado a eso, su traje parecía quedarle más holgado, sin mencionar que era el mismo traje que llevó a la última reunión del congreso y no se había ocupado de plancharlo ni de colocarse la corbata adecuadamente.

"Solo es saludar a un par de reporteros" dijo cuando se lo mencionaron. "además Quiq...Digo, el señor presidente es quien hablará durante la reunión, no yo"

El avión aterrizó en suelo estadounidense sin que México hubiera reparado en el tiempo de viaje. Ambos, él y su superior, bajaron del avión y solo en ese momento se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba.

―Mierda…

― ¿Qué dijiste?― su presidente le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

―Eh…hablaba de… ¡La comida del avión! ―respondió riendo nerviosamente. Él mismo reconocía que había sido una evasiva estúpida considerando que no había comido nada en el avión.

―No es muy común escucharte hacer bromas sobre la comida de avión

El azabache se giró al reconocer la voz de su vecino del norte. Luchó contra el impulso de salir corriendo y rogarle al piloto del avión que lo llevara de vuelta a su país.

Incluso llegó a pensar en esconderse detrás de su presidente como si fuera un niño pequeño que corre a los brazos de sus padres después de tener una pesadilla.

Solo había dos fallas en ese plan: La primera, él era más alto que su superior, y segunda, la prensa estaba presente y Estados Unidos ya estaba frente a ellos para darles la bienvenida.

― ¡Me da gusto que estén aquí!― Dijo Estados Unidos dándole la mano al presidente mexicano y repitiendo la acción con la nación de tez morena. México miró la mano de su anfitrión como si devolverle el saludo fuera un acto de suicidio.

Finalmente, él también extendió su mano y tomó la del estadounidense. El tacto del americano lo envolvió de una sensación de calidez que hacía mucho no había sentido. Le miró a los ojos y por un instante se perdió en ese azul profundo que lo observaba con un brillo de emoción típico de Estados Unidos.

―Señor, debemos darnos prisa ―La voz de uno de los oficiales de seguridad que se dirigía al rubio lo sacó de su distracción. Soltó la mano de Estados Unidos como si se hubiera quemado al tocarlo.

― ¡Bien! ¡Hora de irse! ―Exclamó la nación de la libertad ignorando el movimiento del mexicano, no era extraño que actuara de esa forma. Además, le ayudó a comprobar que su vecino seguramente había resuelto el problema por el cual no había estado asistiendo a las reuniones.

Los condujeron hasta un vehículo que los llevó hasta el lugar designado para la reunión, allí, el presidente Obama los estaría esperando para dar inició al dialogo con el presidente Peña Nieto.

A México lo aburrían esas reuniones, de todas formas, ¡¿A qué _chingaos_ iba?! Él nunca hablaba —de alguna forma comprendía a Canadá―. Y no era el único.

Sabía de sobra que Estados Unidos tampoco quería estar ahí. Después de todo, él era el _héroe_. No tendría por qué pasar horas de pie escuchando hablar a su superior. ¡No! Él debería estar combatiendo al villano de algún videojuego o haciéndose el valiente mientras ve una película de terror.

Llegaron al recinto y fueron recibidos por el superior de Estados Unidos, quien por su parte sonreía con desánimo, nada contento de tener que asistir a esa reunión es específico.

México, por otro lado, estaba intranquilo. Quería que todo ese _desmadre_ terminara rápido para poder irse a su casa y quedarse ahí todo el año de ser necesario. Pero ahora tenía que preocuparse por otras cosas.

Estaba al corriente de que después de la reunión Estados Unidos lo interrogaría, no sin antes llevárselo arrastrando al McDonnal's más cercano y luego convencerlo de quedarse a dormir en su casa. ¡Claro! Porque el "_héroe_" necesitaba que alguien durmiera con él después de ver todas las películas de _Juego Macabro_.

No saldría vivo de ahí si dejaba que eso sucediera…

…

Cuando la reunión se vio por terminada, México se acercó a su superior actuando lo más natural posible.

―Todo salió excelentemente ―Le dijo su superior cuando estuvo a su lado. El reloj apuntaba las cinco con cuarenta minutos de la tarde.

¡Gracias virgencita! Soltó el moreno para sus adentros.

La reunión había concluido temprano, por lo que no tendrían que pasar la noche en "_territorio enemigo_" como decidió llamarlo México desde ahora, aunque era evidente que el término era lejano a la realidad.

El presidente Obama se acercó para despedirse por última vez, ante las cámaras, del presidente mexicano.

― ¡Bah! Como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo― murmuró por lo bajo México caminando hacia la salida, seguro de que nadie le prestaba atención.

― ¡_Mexico_~!

Maldita sea…

El aludido no se molestó en darse la vuelta, de hecho, prefería no hacerlo. No quería tener que hacerle frente a las preguntas del rubio ojiazul que corría hacia él.

¿No podía mentir? Era bueno mintiendo, pero no con ciertas personas y bajo ciertas situaciones. ¿No se le ocurre alguna excusa? ¡Por favor! Si las excusas pudieran venderse ya habría pagado sus deudas y tendría a todos los Europeos trabajando para él en su casa.

_Vas a quebrarte, tú lo sabes._

De nuevo esa voz en su cabeza. Esto no podía estarle pasando…

― ¡_Mexico_!― Ahora sí, estaba acabado.― ¡De verdad me alegra que hayas venido! Me dejaste preocupado cuando te llamé y tú me gritaste y colgaste de repente. Creí que…bueno, que estabas enfadado conmigo.

Había tal matiz de desolación en esa última frase que su corazón dio un vuelco.

_¿Vas a huir ahora?_

― ¡Claro que estaba enojado, _güey_! ―Se cruzó de brazos y evitó su mirada marrón se cruzara con la de Estados Unidos.― ¡Acaso no supiste que la selección perdió contra el estúpido de Argentina!

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos que parecieron horas; Entonces el de lentes rompió el silencio.

― ¡Menos mal que era eso! ―Parecía aliviado. Empezó a reírse llamando la atención de algunas personas que pasaban a su lado.― ¡Llegué a pensar que tendría que ir a sacarte de tu casa!

―Sí, claro. ―México dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. Sabía que el estadounidense era capaz de recurrir a eso.― Como si yo fuera a dejar entrar a un _gringo_ come-hamburguesas como tú a mi casa.

Un nuevo silencio surgió entre ambos. Estados Unidos no dejaba de sonreír. México solo quería salir de ahí, YA. ¡¿Por qué carajos tardaba tanto su superior?!

― ¡Muero de hambre! ―Exclamó el rubio y sin demora agarró al moreno por la muñeca y lo arrastró hacia afuera.― Juraría que vi un McDonnal's a unas cuadras, ¡Yo invito!

No le dio tiempo de responder siquiera.

Pinche Peña, y ya me caías más o menos bien, cabrón Pensó mientras era jalado calle abajo por Estados Unidos, quien no dejaba de hablar sobre lo fácil que fue terminar todos los videojuegos de _Resident Evil_ y lo _lindos_ que se veían los zombis.

_No va a dejarte ir tan fácil._

Mientras más tiempo pasara con él todo se complicaría.

―Por cierto, renté algunas películas, ¡Veámoslas juntos después de comer!

No iba a poder con eso…


	4. Miedo y Dolor

_Una semana horrible sin Internet, y meses de tarea exagerada TT_TT _

_Después de ese trauma y en un momento de inspiración escribí el capítulo 3 de este Fic, ¡Ojalá les guste!_

* * *

¿Cómo demonios había terminado en esa situación?

Negarse no había sido una opción, ni cuando su superior le habló de la reunión con Obama ni cuando Estados Unidos ―Que estaba frente a él acabando con la existencia de una hamburguesa triple― lo llevó literalmente arrastrando al Mcdonnal's en el que se encontraban.

No era tan raro. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo obligaban a hacer algo que no quería, aunque usualmente solía poner más resistencia, incluso cuando se trataba de sus líderes.

Pero…

Por motivos que él mismo desconocía ―o mejor dicho, no aceptaba―, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre del estadounidense cuando éste lo guió por la calle hasta dar con el primer "_lugar sagrado_" que se cruzó en su campo de visión.

Llevaba alrededor de diez minutos observando al americano comer, como buscando en su imagen una respuesta al sentimiento que durante siglos permaneció ajeno a él…

―_Are you ok, Mexico? _―Debió haberse visto demasiado ensimismado para haber distraído a Estados Unidos de su hamburguesa.― ¡La tierra llamando a México!

― ¿Eh…?

― ¡RESPONDE MÉXICO!

― ¡Ya te oí, no estoy sordo!

― Podrías al menos contarle a _the hero_ que es lo que hay en tu cabeza que te tiene tan distraído.― Dijo Estados Unidos dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con el dedo.

El mexicano apartó la mano del rubio y se llevó la otra al lugar en que lo había tocado. En verdad le molestaba que hiciera eso, ya se desquitaría más tarde haciendo algún comentario sobre su peso, del que por cierto no entendía las críticas.

Desde su punto de vista la complexión del estadounidense le parecía adecuada, se veía sano….

Atractivo…

¡¿Pero en que chingados estaba pensando?!

― México...

― ¿Qué quieres?― Preguntó, aunque ya sabía el rumbo que tomaría la conversación.

― ¿Por qué no asististe a las reuniones?― No solo había dejado a un lado su comida, sino que la expresión en el rostro de Estados Unidos era bastante seria.

―Te lo dije al teléfono, no quería tener que lidiar contigo ni con los demás.―mintió― Así que decidí darme un descanso, ¿Hay algo malo en eso? Porque no me importa lo que opinen al respecto.

Por increíble que parezca, no hubo reacción por parte del rubio…

…al menos no inmediatamente.

Bien dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, aunque en este caso fue al revés.

Un momento estaba sentado tranquilamente frente a un _gringo _feliz que devoraba su hamburguesa como si no hubiera comido una en años, y al siguiente tiene al mismo _gringo_ golpeando furioso la mesa con ambas manos en una actuación digna de un niño berrinchudo.

― O-Oye… tranquilízate, ¿sí?

― _Please, dude!_― reclamaba Estados Unidos― ¡No tienes idea de lo aburridas que fueron las reuniones sin ti!

― ¡Ahora resulta que soy tu chiste, pinche _gringo_ pendejo!

― ¡Nunca dije eso! ―Se defendió el mayor.― ¡Y deja de insultarme!

― ¡El día que dejes de estarme chingando tal vez deje de hacerlo, imbécil!

México se había puesto de pie impulsado por ese algo que siempre lo llevaba a actuar como lo hacía cada vez que estaba con el rubio. Era lo que lo caracterizaba y lo hacía ser quien era.

_O quién cree ser_

― _I just wanted to spend time with you…_

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

En más de una ocasión México se preguntó si Estados Unidos pensaba las cosas antes de decirlas. Era un aprovechado, eso sin duda; Pero de algún modo sentía que su forma de actuar frente al resto de las naciones no era su "yo" verdadero la mitad del tiempo. Si él era consciente de eso o no, era un misterio.

Después de lo que dijo, se preguntó si el Estados Unidos que alegaba ser el héroe del mundo era el mismo que estaba de frente a él mirándole directo a los ojos, expectante.

― Te recuerdo que nuestros territorios están juntos…

― Aún así no te veo más que por reuniones de trabajo y cada vez que voy a visitarte te molestas. ―dijo el ojiazul haciendo énfasis en lo último.

¿Cómo negar lo que era cierto en un cien por ciento?

―Yo…lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?― No podía creer que se estaba disculpando. Una vida de discusiones para terminar aceptando que él, México, tenía que hacer un par de ajustes a su actitud.

Aunque sabía que no cambiaría en nada la relación ―principalmente política y económica― entre ambas naciones.

Estados Unidos parecía más asombrado que él por la disculpa. En definitiva había algo extraño en la mente de su vecino del sur, y debía averiguarlo; Sin embargo, él también tenía asuntos que hablar con el moreno, asuntos muy importantes que debían ser discutidos en privado.

― E-está bien…―Fue lo único que pudo articular el estadounidense, aún pasmado.

― ¿Ya puedo irme a mi casa? No quiero que esta gente siga mirándome como si fuera el horrible payaso que tienen afuera del restaurante.

Efectivamente, la pequeña riña de hacía unos momentos los convirtieron en el centro de las miradas, incluidos trabajadores y clientes.

―Sí, ¡quiero decir, No! Tienes que quedarte, ¡las películas de terror esperan en casa!

― Voy tarde para encontrarme con mi superior― se excusó en mexicano, ya habiendo muerto sus esperanzas de que el rubio hubiera olvidado lo de las películas― Yo no decido cuánto tiempo quedarme, así que me retiro.

―_Relax!_― le dijo Estados Unidos dejando el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y llevándolo fuera del restaurante con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros― Ya llamé a tu superior para advertirle que te quedarás.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cuándo…?!

―Cuando pasaste al baño y dejaste tu celular.

―Eres un…

― ¡No perdamos tiempo! ―exclamó el rubio haciendo parar a un taxi y arrojándolo dentro para luego entrar él.

…

Comida chatarra, sodas y una maratón de películas de terror no era parte del plan original de la "visita de trabajo". Más bien parecía que Estados Unidos se había aliado con su superior para torturarlo, ¿Extraño? Tal vez no del todo, pero aún así no pudieron elegir una manera más malvada de hacerlo.

No es que él le haya hablado al presidente de sus sentimientos hacia su vecino del norte, ―Antes que eso habría acudido a ese tal _Julio Esteban_, personaje que un comediante de su casa interpretaba.― Simplemente todo parecía confabular en su contra para acercarlo más al estadounidense cuando lo único que quería era alejarse de él lo más posible.

Y conforme las escenas de monstruos, fantasmas y sangre seguían y seguían en una película tras otra, alejarse se hacía cada vez más difícil.

En especial cuando "el héroe" estrujaba un almohadón y se acercaba al punto de estar casi sobre el mexicano.

― Invades mi área del sofá ―Le dijo cuando sintió como se movía hacia donde él estaba, dejándolo sin espacio.

― S-solo me a-aseguraba de que n-no tuvieras m-miedo…―rió con nerviosismo volviendo la vista a la pantalla en donde la imagen de cierta chica de cabello largo y oscuro salía de un televisor.

Antes de que pudiera ver la escena que seguía, México ya tenía a Estados Unidos abrazado a él, lloriqueando como una niña.

No supo definir qué era lo que más estaba afectando sus oídos: Los gritos del _gringo_ o el retumbar de su propio corazón. Respirar se hacía más complicado, y aunque podía decir que se debía a como estaba siendo apretujado por el estadounidense, sabía bien que la causa era otra.

― ¡Quítateme de encima, estúpido! ―exclamó haciendo esfuerzos desesperados por apartar a Estados Unidos.― ¡Es solo una película, maldición! ¡Si tanto miedo te da solo quítala!

― ¡T-tienes razón!― Tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión, acto para el cual debía separarse del moreno, cosa que ese último agradeció.― ¡Pero no es porque estuviera asustado! Solo lo hice porque me lo pediste.

Le lanzó una mirada que podía leerse como un: _No ma*es, güey…_

― Hacía tiempo que no pasábamos la tarde juntos. ―Dijo Estados Unidos en un suspiro nostálgico y esbozando una sonrisa demasiado sincera para temor de México.― Me hace feliz que hayas venido.

― Bien…fue divertido, supongo. ―no quería hacer comentarios respecto a ello, pero no tenía otra opción.― En especial ver tu cara de horror durante la película.

― ¡No era una cara de horror! Yo solo… ¡Estaba abrumado por efectos! Cada vez son mejores.

― Como digas.

―Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

― Me quedaré a dormir solo porque no tengo dinero para pagar un hotel, pero ni creas que dormiremos en la misma cama.― Respuesta rápida a una pregunta que evidentemente el rubio haría, conociéndolo.

― No es eso. Bueno, si es eso, pero se trata de algo más.

Por segunda vez en el día, la expresión en el rostro de Estados Unidos se tornó de completa seriedad, solo que ahora no lo veía a los ojos, sino que agachaba la mirada y había un ligero rastro de rubor en sus mejillas.

― ¿Alguna vez…te has enamorado?

La sola pregunta hizo que se paralizara por completo. Su mente trabaja a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar las palabras para una respuesta que no estaba en condiciones de otorgar.

― No realmente. ―finalmente dijo, sintiéndose en peligro.

El ojiazul lo miró con sorpresa y el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Ninguno se molestó en hablar.

― Ya deberíamos dormir. ―México se puso de pie y estiró los brazos.― Usaré el sillón así que muévete.

― ¡Espera! ―exclamó el estadounidense levantándose también.― Es que yo…creo que estoy enamorado. No, estoy seguro, es solo que…

México quería que aquello terminara de una buena vez, pero Estados Unidos estaba parado justo frente a él, cerrándole toda posible salida.

Esa cercanía lo estaba poniendo nervioso; Sin embargo otra sensación despertaba en su interior, aunque más que una sensación se trataba de una…

…¿Esperanza?

¿De verdad eso estaba ocurriendo? Si, no podía ser nada más. Una parte de él había aceptado sentir algo por Estados Unidos, esa parte estaba asustada, pero ¿a qué le tenía miedo realmente?

¿Miedo a la persona de la que estaba enamorado?...

¿Miedo a ser rechazado?...

_¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta, México?_

― ¿Cómo puedo decirlo? ―El rubio repentinamente lo había sujetado por los brazos, completamente sonrojado y con cierta inseguridad en su voz.

―México, ¿Cómo puedo decirle a Japón que me gusta?

Dolor.

_Tienes miedo de sentir._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Lejos de ti

_¡Hola! TTwTT_

_*snif* primero que nada, quiero agradecer a quienes le han dado oportunidad a este fic, quienes se han tomado la molestia de leerlo y quienes han dejado su comentario *snif* ¡Eso me hace muy feliz y me ha motivado a seguir escribiéndolo!_

_¡ Muchísimas gracias!_

* * *

Amor…

¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién puede definir lo qué es el amor?

Si es un sentimiento tan hermoso como dicen los viejos textos de la época del romanticismo, tan sólido como muestran las películas y tan real como el hecho de que no es algo que uno mismo decida, sino que nace desde lo más profundo sin aviso alguno que lo haga evitable…

¿Por qué duele tanto?

Los días que siguieron a la reunión de su superior con el de Estados Unidos estuvieron vacíos: Solo trabajo, papeleo y llamadas inútiles.

Aunque a estas alturas ya cualquier cosa parecía inútil…

― Pues, no lo sé…solo ve y díselo.

Eso fue lo que respondió cuando el estadounidense le confesó que había comenzado a sentir algo por Japón; Sin embargo parecía ser que el rubio no tenía idea de cómo acercársele a dicha nación.

― ¡No es tan sencillo! ―exclamó en respuesta a la idea del mexicano.― ¿Qué tal si lo asusto? Conoces a Japón, sabes cómo podría reaccionar con algo tan repentino.

― Eso creo.

― _OK!_ Pensaré en eso después. ―Estados Unidos caminó hasta un armario y sacó un par de mantas.― _oh man!_ Se siente bien poder hablar de esto con alguien. ¡De verdad quería que fueras el primero en saberlo!

Le tendió las mantas a México, quien las tomó sin dejar de mirar al suelo bajo sus pies, sentía que esa era la altura a la que había caído su alma entera.

¿Lo habría escuchado?

¿Habría escuchado Estados Unidos el sonido de su corazón quebrándose igual que una ventana a la que han arrojado una roca?

― Te dejo descansar. ―dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a su habitación y volteando hacía él a mitad del camino.― R-recuerda que si t-te da m-miedo mi habitación está en…

― Ya vete a dormir, pinche miedoso. ―la sonrisa cansada de su rostro lo hacía irreconocible.

Sin decir más Estados Unidos desapareció escaleras arriba.

México esperó hasta escuchar la puerta de la habitación cerrarse y solo entonces el nudo de su garganta se transformó un llanto acallado únicamente por las mantas que presionaba contra su rostro.

Había caído muy bajo…

Mostrándose tan débil como para llorar en un lugar como ese, por un amor que nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna de alcanzar.

Que estúpido había sido, permitiéndose sentir tal cosa como el amor, permitiéndose pensar por un momento que el sujeto que tantas veces lo había lastimado, que tantas veces se había aprovechado de su posición podía sentir lo mismo que él sentía y que lo estaba destrozando.

No había otro culpable de su dolor más que él mismo.

Ni siquiera Japón, ni siquiera Estados Unidos…

…Solo él.

…

― ¿México?

Su superior sostenía unos papeles y trataba de llamar la atención del moreno.

― ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

― No realmente.

― Al menos finge que te interesa.

― Debo decirle que lo que menos me interesa es estar en una reunión del G20. ―respondió aburrido el mexicano.― ¿Por qué no ocuparnos de los asuntos internos del país en lugar de perder el tiempo en discusiones que no nos llevarán a ningún lado?

Su superior lo miró en silencio, bastante sorprendido por la reciente actitud de la nación.

Las últimas semanas, había estado asistiendo sin falta a cada reunión del congreso, iba de arriba abajo revisando documentos oficiales, luego desaparecía sin avisar y regresaba pasada media hora con gesto de quien ha tenido que pasar días sin dormir trabajando frente al computador.

― ¿Cómo han estado las cosas para ti últimamente? ―se atrevió a preguntar.

― Usted es el presidente, imagino que lo sabe.

― No hablo de ti como país. ―dijo con total seriedad― Pregunto cómo ha estado Eduardo, no la situación de México.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual el superior de la nación morena reparó en lo joven que lucía éste.

En apariencia, no parecía mayor de veinte años; Pero si consideraba todo por lo que había pasado, lo que había tenido que ver, soportar, y lo que sintió en su momento…

― Con todo respeto, señor, debería usar su tiempo para ocuparse del país, no de la vida personal de otros. Entraré a la sala, con su permiso.

Y se retiró dejando a su superior sin oportunidad de preguntar nada más.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

La reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en Rusia, sorprendentemente todo parecía muy tranquilo, los diálogos se realizaron de manera civilizada con solo un par de discusiones que no pasaron a mayores en ningún momento.

Incluso México ―que rara vez permanecía atento a lo que se trataba en la reunión― expuso varios puntos que resultaron de interés para las otras naciones.

― Estoy impresionado. ―comentó Inglaterra un tanto convencido con el discurso del mexicano― aunque debo admitir que nunca me esperé tales aportes de tu parte, México.

― Ya te habrás dado cuenta entonces de la falta que te hace escuchar a los otros. ―respondió la nación de tez morena sin perder la seriedad en su voz y expresión.

― ¡¿Qué tratas de decir, tú _wanker?!_

― _Angleterre_, comprendo que sea muy de tu estilo, pero no comiences con peleas ahora que todo va tan bien, _s'il vous plaît_.

― ¡Cierra la boca, _Frog_!

― De cualquier forma, ―dijo Alemania levantándose de su asiento con unos papeles en mano, procurando evitar una discusión― ya hemos debatido todos los temas de la agenda, sugiero que demos por terminada la reunión.

Estados Unidos no le quitó la mirada de encima a México durante toda la reunión, pues esa conducta por parte de su vecino del sur le era sencillamente desconocida.

Lo había notado extraño desde la mañana siguiente del día que pasaron juntos.

Era como si todo el espíritu de alegría del mexicano se hubiese esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dando paso a una persona indiferente, sin ánimos de nada…

Fría…

México daba una última ojada a los documentos que le habían proporcionado cuando una bola de papel cayó casi inadvertida frente a él.

_"¿Sucede algo?"_

Al reconocer la ortografía, su mirada se dirigió inmediata a donde se encontraba el emisor de la nota y asintió con una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas.

El estadounidense hizo un par de señas tratando de hacerle entender que quería que le devolviera el mensaje, con lo que el mexicano tomó su bolígrafo, escribió algo debajo de la nota original y con suma precisión ―y discreción― la lanzó de vuelta al rubio de lentes.

_"Ocúpate de tus asuntos, gringo, ¿ya hablaste con Japón?"_

Estados Unidos puso los ojos como platos al leer eso último, como si México lo hubiese gritado a todo pulmón en medio de la sala de reuniones. Se sonrojó levemente, escribió nuevamente y reenvió la nota.

_"Aún no, ¡necesito tu ayuda!"_

_"Tendrás que rogar"_

_"PLEASE! ¡Te lo pediré de rodillas si es necesario!"_

En verdad estaba enamorado…

_"Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?"_

¿Por qué le ofrecía su ayuda? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mantenerse al margen de esa situación que lo estaba destrozando por dentro?

Pero…de cualquier manera, ¿Qué importancia tenía ya?

_Las heridas cicatrizan…las cicatrices sanan…_

…

Tras hacer oficial el término de la asamblea del G20, cada país tomó su rumbo, dejando la sala vacía poco a poco, no sin antes sostener un par de conversaciones fuera de los temas de trabajo con sus aliados.

― Japón. ―Lo llamó México antes de que se retirara, se acercó al país del sol naciente mientras algunas otras naciones todavía sostenían sus pláticas.

― _Mekishiko-san_, su participación de hoy fue admirable.

― Muchas gracias, el tuyo también fue un gran discurso. ―respondió pareciendo muy tranquilo. Completamente opuesto a su sentir verdadero.

Ponto iniciaron una charla acerca del comercio entre ambas naciones que se extendió hasta que el resto de los países abandonaron la sala por completo; Entonces, el teléfono del mexicano comenzó a sonar.

― Bueno, debo atender así que me voy. Te veré en la próxima asamblea, hasta luego.

México salió de la sala al tiempo que Estados Unidos entraba y le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro, en señal de agradecimiento, al cual no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

― ¡Hola, Japón! ―saludó animosamente una vez que se encontraron solos él y el asiático.

― Oh, _Amerika-san_, imaginé que ya se habría ido a casa.

―No, de hecho…ejem, quería hablar de algo contigo.

Estados Unidos se plantó justo delante de él, evitando todo contacto visual y fuertemente sonrojado.

― ¿De qué se trata, _Amerika-san_? ―preguntó al notar la cohibida actitud del rubio― ¿Hay algún problema que quiera discutir?

―Ah…no, no es nada de eso, yo….lo que quería saber era si tú…

Japón miraba con extrañeza al que normalmente podía decir lo que quisiera sin importarle realmente de quien se tratara. Debía ser sin duda algún asunto importante como para que Estados Unidos se viera tan nervioso.

― Puede decirlo son problemas, _Amerika-san_

― Bien, lo que traro de decirte es… ―dijo finalmente el estadounidense― _I really like you!_

La expresión en el rostro del japonés permaneció inmutable, aunque sin duda estaba bastante sorprendido por tal declaración y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, por una parte debido a la imagen del americano y por otra la súbita forma en la que todo ocurrió.

Fuera de la sala, a tan solo centímetros de la puerta una joven nación de tez morena, cabello oscuro y traje luchaba por contener las amargas lágrimas que amenazan con botar de sus ojos café-rojizos, en una incontrolable oleada de arrepentimiento.

Arrepentimiento por haberse enamorado de quien pareciendo estar tan cerca, estaba separado por más que un simple muro de concreto y acero…

Se alejó de la puerta y caminó por el largo pasillo hacía la salida, rogando no toparse con nadie que pudiese verlo en ese estado.

¿Por qué debía ser él y no alguien más?

¿Por qué él, México, debía enamorarse de Estados Unidos?

Que error más grande…

―…estoy confundido…

* * *

_Capítulo 5_

:)


	6. Segunda Parte: Prólogo

_Bien...quería subir otra parte de la historia antes de...¡Volver a la escuela! _TT_TT

_como estaré un poco despegada del fic debido a las tareas y el hecho de que pronto comenzaré a prepararme para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad quiero decirles que escribir esta historia y recibir sus comentarios hicieron mis vacaciones :3_

_Sin más, los dejo con el inicio de la segunda parte._

* * *

**Prólogo II**

_¿Puede cambiarse el rumbo del corazón?_

_¿Puede amarse a alguien y pensar que lo mejor para ambos es permanecer separados?_

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que esas preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza que a veces llegaba a pensar que se trataba de una de esas incógnitas que te muestran cientos de opciones diferentes que, a pesar de todo, no te llevan a la respuesta que buscas. Era como quedar atrapado en un laberinto sabiendo el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra la salida pero al llegar ahí, tener que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que nada sea como lo imaginabas.

Tal vez se debe a que es un sentimiento tan complejo como preguntarse qué es lo que hay después de la muerte o si existen mundos alternos al nuestro. Todos pueden decir su opinión al respecto, quizá del modo humanista, quizá desde la visión científica, pero…

¿Quién puede entenderlo verdaderamente?

Y si nadie tiene la respuesta, entonces ¿qué hacer?

Dejaría que el tiempo hiciese su trabajo, ignoraría aquel sentimiento ―al igual que con muchas otras situaciones había hecho― y pronto se olvidaría de esa ridícula idea del hombre enamorado. Si, esa era la solución. Porque cuando nadie puede darte la respuesta no queda más que hacerlo a tu manera.

_¿Y obtuvo lo que quería, igual que siempre?_

Lo intentó. Había comenzado a hacer de todo, desde sentarse a leer un libro hasta pasear sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad con la música de su iPod a todo volumen. Nada parecía funcionar y no acostumbrado a pedir opiniones de los demás, buscó la manera de hacerle frente a lo que lo estaba mortificando, pero…

No podía.

_¿Qué se lo impide?_

El mundo entero tenía una imagen de él. La mayoría de las veces, ―y él lo sabía― esa imagen no resultaba para nada agradable, pero nunca le dio importancia ―De hecho, le hacía sentir que estaba a mano con las naciones de las cuales caricaturistas y cómicos de su casa habían creado estereotipos― y dijeran lo que dijeran sobre él, nada le afectaba como para hacer un escándalo de ello.

Después de todo, él era un_ héroe_.

_¿Qué puede tener tan preocupado a un héroe?_

Recesión económica, el terrorismo, la siempre abierta posibilidad de una guerra…

Tantas cosas por las cuales sentir angustia, ansiedad, nerviosismo y sin embargo, lo que más lejos lo hacía sentir de ser el prototipo perfecto de un héroe era su temor a expresar sus sentimientos a la persona que más había amado a lo largo del tiempo.

_¡Parece nada más que una broma de mal gusto!_

Posiblemente, pero era su realidad.

Se trataba de una situación que lo había mantenido despierto varias noches hasta que optó por dejar el claro inútil intento de ignorarla y encararse a ella. Incluso si eso significaba arriesgarse a ser rechazado, pues, si no hacía algo al respecto, ese sentimiento terminaría por quebrarlo parte por parte, algo que por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

_Entonces ¿tienes la respuesta? _

_¿Puede cambiarse el rumbo del corazón?_

Lo intentaría. No porque él lo deseara…

_¿Puede amarse a alguien y pensar que lo mejor para ambos es permanecer separados?_

…sino porque era lo mejor…

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Un abrazo para México después del capítulo 5? _

_¡Hasta pronto! :D_


	7. Engaño del corazón

_¡Saludos a todos!_

_Este es el capitulo que más me ha costado escribir desde que comencé el Fic, no sé si es porque me costó entrar en el papel del gringo o qué pero creo que fácil lo borré tres veces antes de llegar a lo que a continuación verán :3_

_Es más cortó de lo habitual (a excepción de los prólogos) pero bueno..._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

El silencio del japonés lo estaba matando, era como estar en una de esas películas de suspenso Hollywoodenses en donde no sabes que pasará a continuación.

La expresión en su rostro no era muy diferente a la de todos los días, —sencillamente imposible de descifrar— inclusive cuando todavía se le veía ligeramente ruborizado estaba muy lejos de saber lo que pasaba por su mente, tan complicada como un cubo de rubix. Aunque si de algo podía estar seguro era de que lo había sorprendido, y mucho.

Con cada segundo que pasaba sin una respuesta sus esperanzas lo amenazaban con irse por el caño.

— _Amerika-san_, —comenzó Japón tras lo que al rubio le pareció una eternidad— yo... Aprecio mucho sus palabras, enserio.

¿Escuchó bien? ¡¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo?!

— Pero…

Oh, no. "_Pero_" no era una palabra que anunciara nada bueno, Ya lo había visto cientos de veces en las películas, un "_pero_" era equivalente al rechazo absoluto o peor aún, _Friendzone_.

—…estoy confundido…

—Bien, se que fue repentino, —dijo Estados Unidos con una mano tras la cabeza. Debía sacar la conversación de terreno peligroso— pero tenía que decírtelo de una forma u otra.

— Lo comprendo, _Amerika-san_, es solo que…

— Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para pensarlo, ¡No te presionaré!

Dos interrupciones bastaban para que Japón se diera cuenta de que el estadounidense no lo estaba escuchando, tendría que recurrir a otra estrategia para hacerse oír, pronto.

— _Amerika-san_, —Le llamó, haciendo al de lentes dejar de lado por un momento lo que fuera que había seguido diciendo— Creo que…necesito meditar las cosas, ¿le importaría si lo discutimos la próxima vez que nos veamos?

— ¿Hablas de la reunión del próximo mes?

— No es necesario tanto tiempo, ¿Le parece si nos reunimos en mi casa dentro de una semana?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh¡ ¡Por supuesto! —respondió Estados Unidos entusiasmado. Después de todo, una semana no era mucho tiempo comparado con el tiempo que tardó en confesarle lo que sentía, así que esperaría paciente.

— De acuerdo, entonces si me disculpa debo irme. —Tomó su portafolio e hizo una pequeña reverencia. — Hasta la próxima semana, _Amerika-san_. Con permiso.

Japón abandonó la habitación con la misma serenidad que lo definía, como si nada acabara de sucedes. Su mente, por otro lado, trabajaba a toda velocidad; No entendía el por qué de esa confesión y menos por qué—evidentemente— Estados Unidos había incluido a México en su plan para mantenerlo en el edificio hasta que solo quedaron él y el rubio.

Nada tenía sentido.

…

Los días pasaron lentos y aburridos para la nación americana, pero la espera valió la pena, ahora se encontraba a unas calles de las casa de Japón.

Caminaba seguro de sí mismo y con una brillante sonrisa que, pareciendo la de siempre, no lo era. Una sombra de inquietud oscurecía sus ojos desde la mañana posterior a la reunión, cuando lleno de emoción llamó a Mexico —quien le dijeron regresó a casa en cuanto terminó la asamblea— para contarle lo que sucedió y no atendió su llamada.

Lo dejó pasar imaginando que tal vez el mexicano estaría celebrando a _su manera_ alguna victoria en el futbol o algo por el estilo.

Transcurrieron dos días más y no tenía una sola señal de vida de su vecino del sur. Intentó llamarlo una vez más antes de hacer el viaje de visita a Japón pero no tuvo éxito.

Estaba preocupado, sí; Pero tenía la certeza de que si se tratara de algo grave tanto su superior como él ya lo sabrían, por lo que optó por ocupar su mente en hacerse a la idea de lo que Japón finalmente respondería.

Lo único que esperaba, lo único que necesitaba, era ser correspondido.

_Pobre héroe enamorado… _

…

— Bienvenido, _Amerika-san_.

Japón lo recibió con su clásica formalidad. Lo invitó a pasar, se ocupó de servir té y hasta preparó algo de comer, previendo que quizás —o mejor dicho seguramente— su invitado tendría hambre después del viaje.

— ¡WOAH! —Exclamó Estados Unidos al ver todos los preparativos de su anfitrión— ¡Todo luce estupendo! _You're awesome, Japan!_

— No es la gran cosa. —Respondió el japonés, a quien a esas alturas ya no le sorprendía la reacción de americano— Creí que sería una buena idea comer algo para iniciar la tarde. Sírvase lo que guste, _Amerika-san_.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de dar el primer bocado a unos _tekoyaki _que parecían resplandecer sobre su plato, y ciertamente, sabían tan bien como se veían.

¡Estaba delicioso!

Hacía tiempo elaboró una lista mental de los países que a su gusto hacían magia en la cocina — aunque ni la palabra _magia_ incluía a cierto inglés en la lista— y Japón era sin duda una de ellos. Nunca fallaba, igual que Francia o China… ¡México también!

La comida que el mexicano preparaba —a excepción de la exageradamente picante con la que ya la había pasado mal antes— siempre le pareció exquisita. Nunca dejó pasar la ocasión de pedirle a su vecino preparar algo para él, y pese a que en un principio se negaba diciendo cosas como "No soy tu_ chacha_", al final terminaba, sino cocinando, llevándolo a algún restaurante de comida típica y después de un rato de platica y risas cada quien tomaba su camino.

En verdad disfrutaba el tiempo que pasaba con el moreno…

Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo inundó de repente.

¿Por qué cada uno de sus pensamientos lo conducían a recordar a México?

"Estás con Japón, no lo eches a perder ahora" dijo para sí.

_Los héroes siempre salen vencedores, lástima que este héroe está perdiendo su propia batalla…_

…

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre paseos en los alrededores y conversaciones irrelevantes sobre anime y las últimas tendencias tecnológicas, conversaciones que por un momento hicieron olvidar al americano el motivo de su visita.

Tal vez porque no había nada en ese día que lo distinguiera — descontando el hecho de que fue una visita planeada— de las tantas otras veces en que pasaba un tiempo en casa de Japón. Al caer en cuenta de ello, comenzó a preguntarse por qué la nación asiática no tocó en ningún momento el tema que a él lo mantenía en intriga.

Sentados uno frente al otro con una pequeña mesa de por medio, Estados Unidos consideró que era hora de saber la respuesta a los sentimientos que hacía ya varios días se había atrevido a revelar al japonés.

No estaba exigiendo ser amado, solo deseaba que le dieran una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de demostrarle a la persona que amaba que no era quien seguramente creía, alguien egoísta cuyo afecto estaba exclusivamente dirigido a sí mismo.

No quería obligarlo a amarle, aún cuando su corazón anhelaba su cariño…

_Estás en el lugar equivocado_

— _Amerika-san _—se adelantó a decir Japón antes de que el de lentes pudiera abrir la boca siquiera.

— ¿Si? —trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

— Ese día, después de la reunión…

Permaneció callado, dejando que fuera Japón quien hablara.

—No comprendo que fue lo que sucedió, _Amerika-san_.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Hablo de la confesión, quiero decir, ¿por qué hizo tal cosa?

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Acaso Japón le daba tan poca importancia a eso que era capaz de olvidar algo así en una semana?!

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso de repente? —sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. — _I-I told you, I really like you!_

Era exagerado pensarlo pero tal vez esa teoría acerca de las "conspiraciones" del universo contra algunas personas no era del todo falsa. Si, podía apostar a que en ese momento los planetas se alinearon para atormentarlo.

— _Amerika-san_,—continuó Japón— Creo que ahora su corazón está desconcertado.

— ¡No entiendo por qué estás diciendo todo esto! —exclamó desesperado.

_¿Por qué tan nervioso? _

— Digo lo que veo, _Amerika-san_.

_Será que tal vez…_

— Pues no creo que estés mirando con atención,_ For the love of god, I like you, Japan_!

_Japón sabe más de lo que parece…_

— Hace unos meses vino aquí, _Amerika-san_, ¿Lo recuerda?

— ¿Tiene algo que ver? —Sintió como el calor de su cuerpo lo abandonaba, entendía muy bien lo vendría.

_Mira a donde te ha llevado todo esto…_

— ¿Recuerda lo que me dijo ese día?

No respondió, ya no tenía caso decir nada.

_Estás entre la espada y la pared…_

— _Amerika-san_, —dijo Japón mirándole directamente a los ojos, haciéndole sentir que perdía toda su fuerza y que eso que había construido se derrumbaba sobre él. — Usted dijo amar a _Mekishiko-san_.

* * *

_:O !_

_¿Reviews?_


	8. I Love You

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Bien, acabo de terminar de hacer una tarea HORRIBLE que solo a mi profesora se le ocurre dejar a una semana de hacer el examen para la Universidad (¡Estoy muy nerviosa!). Ahora mismo me acompaña una amiga de la escuela XD_

_En fin, ¡les dejo el capitulo, mi amiga (Jade) les manda saludos! :D_

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

Mentir es algo tan sencillo.

Quien dice no hacerlo es solo un mentiroso más.

Casi podemos decir que la mentira nace al nacer nosotros. Mentimos para evitar problemas, mentimos para obtener atención de quien la deseamos, mentimos para no hacer sentir mal a otros, mentimos respecto a cómo nos sentimos, mentimos para sentirnos seguros…

¿En qué se convierte la realidad entonces? ¿Es real el mundo? ¿La gente?

… ¿Somos reales nosotros?

Él comenzaba a dudar. Conocía la verdad, la comprendía, la sentía…y por esa razón luchaba por escapar de ella. Pero ya era tarde. La realidad lo había alcanzado igual que un depredador a su presa, clavó en él sus garras sin intenciones de soltarlo y su corazón, hambriento de la libertad que ésta prometía, cedió ante ella.

Él también cedería.

— Supongo que te debo una explicación — Dijo pudiendo apenas levantar la mirada. Avergonzado.

— Creo que se debe una explicación a usted mismo, _Amerika-san_.

Silencio. Por primera vez, Japón sintió la necesidad de llenar ese espacio de malestar, de sentimientos acallados.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Era fácil responder, pero odiaba hacerlo. Pensar en aquello que lo llevó a expandir su mentira hasta ese punto lo hacía ahogarse en ese mar de culpa en el que poco a poco se quedaba sin aire.

— Japón, ¿recuerdas _eso_?

— ¿Hm…?

— Agosto de 1945, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Japón sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna.

¿Olvidar _ese_ día? Como si pudiera ser así: Agosto de 1945, *_Little Boy_ y _Fat Man_, horror y el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial…

—Lo recuerdo, _Amerika-san_. —Hubiese querido lo contrario pero era igual de imposible que hacer desaparecer la marca que dejó en su memoria. — Aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver…

— ¿Cuánto ha cambiado todo desde entonces? —Lo interrumpió. Notó como el rostro del japonés se ensombrecía ante la mención de lo que a él tampoco le era agradable recordar; No obstante era la única forma en que podía explicarlo. — Hicimos acuerdos de paz, tratados de comercio, formamos alianzas y dejamos eso en el pasado.

Estados Unidos se tomó un instante antes de continuar, las palabras que saldrían de su boca a continuación serían las más duras de pronunciar, las que dejaban una sensación de amargura en su boca y un peso insoportable no solo en su consciencia.

—Lo lastimé, Japón. —Su mano formó un puño que golpeó con fuerza la mesa frente a él, y si bien la fuerza sobrehumana de la nación no la destruyó, el impacto hizo aparecer algunas grietas en la madera— Lo he lastimado cientos de veces en el pasado y nada ha cambiado ni siquiera un poco.

— _Amerika-san_…

— No importa lo que haga, no puedo cambiar las cosas. Parece que cada vez que hago algo termino afectándolo… —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse— Si lo hiero como país qué me hace pensar que no lo haré como algo más.

La mirada vidriosa, los hombros caídos y la tensión en sus manos le daban un aspecto lastimero, un estado en el que Japón nunca imaginó ver al estadounidense, menos aún, sentir pena por él.

— ¿Creyó que de alguna forma podía dejar de sentir algo por _Mekishiko-san_ si estaba con alguien más?

No hubo respuesta, pero eso le bastaba a Japón para entender que así era.

— Creo, _Amerika-san_, que lo más adecuado es hable con _Mekishiko-san_.

— ¿Esperas que se lo diga después de lo que hice? —No podía creer que el asiático pudiera pensar en algo tan estúpido.

_Entonces…_

— Todo este tiempo ha hecho suposiciones, _Amerika-san_. No puede pretender entender lo que en realidad no sabe.

_¿Seguirás jugando o vas a encarar la verdad?..._

…

La sala de conferencias comenzaba a llenarse.

Observó a las naciones llegar una a una y tomaban sus respectivos lugares dentro del recinto sin quitar la vista de la entrada, esperando con ansiedad ver la figura de cabellos oscuros y tez morena cruzar por esa puerta.

Faltaban solo un par de minutos para dar inicio y no había señales del mexicano. Ya había pasado un mes, y después de todo lo que habló con Japón, de aceptar sus sentimientos tal cual eran, de dejar de lado sus temores, tenía la urgente necesidad de hablar con su vecino del sur. Sin mascaras, sin mentiras.

Dada la última llamada para comenzar, apareció.

Estados Unidos giró la cabeza para encontrarse con México. El azabache caminó por el pasillo hasta su lugar, al otro lado de la habitación, con toda la calma del mundo. Cuando tomó asiento, pudo escuchar claramente como le decía a Suiza —cuyo interés no estaba precisamente en su compañero de al lado— las "dificultades" que el tráfico le ocasionó de camino.

Aunque su cabello decía: "Se me hizo tarde por quedarme dormido y no me dio tiempo ni de peinarme"

La reunión empezó y desde el primer momento supieron que no sería como la última vez.

Apenas se dijo cual era el primer tema a tratar el caos hizo acto de presencia. Francia e Inglaterra por un lado se arrojaban todo lo que tuvieran a la mano, los Latinos no paraban de insultarse, Italia y China no dejaron pasar ni un segundo antes de preguntar a qué hora comerían, mientras que el resto se ocupaba de sus asuntos y de vez en cuando hacían un comentario "indirecto" —directamente— sobre los demás.

Estados Unidos dirigió su atención a México. Lucía más como el México que él conocía, comparado a la última vez que se vieron y de alguna forma eso lo tranquilizaba.

Pero su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando México se levantó de su lugar e iba a donde se encontraba Rusia.

¿Rusia? ¡¿Rusia?! ¿Pero qué…?

Cuando estuvo al lado del ruso, observó como le daba un golpe amistoso en el brazo y éste último le sonreía —una sonrisa sincera, a diferencia de la que parecía un tatuaje permanente en su rostro—. Sabía que eran amigos pero nunca los había visto hablar durante —ni antes ni después— de las reuniones.

¿Qué sucedía?

…

Tras una serie de esfuerzos, Alemania restableció el orden el tiempo suficiente como para cumplir con la agenda de temas a discutir, y pronto todos se dispusieron a marcharse

— ¿Qué acaso estás enfermo? —Dijo Inglaterra plantándose frente a Estados Unidos antes de que pudiera ir a buscar al mexicano. — Me sorprende que hayas pasado toda la reunión callado, ¿pescaste un virus o algo?

— Un héroe sabe cuándo debe escuchar a los demás —Respondió sin dejar de buscar a México con la mirada. — Oye, ¿sabes si México se fue?

— ¡Ja! Ese _wanker _salió como disparado a la salida en cuanto abrieron las puertas de la sala.

Inglaterra no había terminado de decir "sala" cuando el estadounidense casi lo arrolla para salir tras la pista del mexicano. Corrió por los pasillos esperanzado de alcanzar al moreno antes de que se fuera.

O se encontrara con alguien más.

Dobló en una esquina y chocó contra alguien que por el impacto podía deducir era más pequeño que él. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era su vecino con quien había chocado e ignorando completamente que ambos estaban en el suelo agradeció a cual fuera la fuerza misteriosa que lo había encontrado con él.

— ¡¿Quién chingados…?!

— _Mexico!_

El moreno lo miró con una combinación de conmoción y familiaridad en el rostro.

— Ah, eres tú. —Ambos se levantaron y sacudieron un poco sus ropas para retirar cualquier rastro de polvo que pudiera notarse en sus trajes. — ¿A dónde con tanta prisa, _gringo_?

— Eh, pues…te estaba buscando. —No podía explicar por qué, pero se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. — ¿Tienes tiempo?

— Te diría que sí, pero la verdad es que no, ¿Por qué?

— _I want to talk with you about something important_…

No quería decírselo allí, esperaría a que estuvieran a solas en un sitio más adecuado para lo que le expresaría.

México pareció pensarlo bastante antes de responder, —curioso como también tenía que soportar la espera de una respuesta con la persona que en verdad le gustaba— rodó los ojos y dijo:

— Esta bien, pero no ahora, tenía planeado ir a disfrutar un rato a solas en un bar pero ya que es tan "importante"…

— _Ok! _Te busco a las ocho, _See you later!_

Y se fue con una sonrisa, dejando a un muy confundido mexicano en el pasillo.

…

— ¿Entonces qué te dijo?

México y Estados Unidos estaban sentados frente a la barra de un bar que estaba a unas cuadras del hotel en que se hospedaba el mexicano, después de todo, la reunión tuvo lugar en _New York_.

— Hablamos de muchas cosas, —el rubio le contó acerca de su visita a Japón, omitiendo claro, la parte en la que la verdad salió a la luz. — pero digamos que no tocamos el tema.

— Apuesto a que lo asustaste y te cerró la puerta en la cara, ¡ya me lo imagino! —Bromeo el mexicano ya con un par de cervezas en su organismo. — Necesitará meses de psicoterapia para superarlo, ¡pobre Japo~!

…

La noche avanzó tan rápido como las bebidas —al menos para México— y cuando llegó el momento de regresar al hotel, Estados Unidos se vio prácticamente arrastrando a su vecino fuera del bar.

— Apenas son las… ¿qué hora es?, ¡Bah! ¿Qué importa? ¡Es muy temprano como para irnos!

— No creo que el dueño piense lo mismo. —el de lentes ayudaba al muy borracho mexicano a mantenerse en pie.

— ¡Si así serán todas nuestras salidas habrá que hacerlo más a menudo! —Dijo entre carcajadas etílicas. — Hablando de eso, ¿qué tan seguido te dejará salir tu novio?

¿Debería decirle ahora que no habría nada entre Japón y él?

¿Debería decirle ahora que él era la persona que amaba?

— N-No lo sé. Oye, _Mexico_, yo…

— No me digas que el héroe se volvió tan rápido un _mandilón_. —Presionó un dedo contra el pecho del estadounidense a manera de burla. — Bueno, ya que no podremos salir más a beber juntos tendré que pedirle a Rusia que me acompañe.

_¿Esperarás a que alguien más se gane su corazón?_

Estados Unidos se puso frente al mexicano tomándolo de los hombros y encontrando su mirada con la suya. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¿Y 'ora que te pasa?

— _Mexico, I-I love you!_

Los niveles de alcohol que había en el cuerpo del moreno se redujeron al mínimo en un instante. No sabría definir la expresión de su rostro pero no cabía duda de que en sus ojos había rabia.

— Bebiste más de lo que creí.

— No estoy ebrio, te estoy diciendo la verdad, _I love you!_

— ¿Sabes qué? —Se soltó del las manos del estadounidense con una brusquedad que el mismo Estados Unidos nunca vio en él. — Debí suponer que harías algo que arruinara la noche, ya decía que me estaba divirtiendo mucho como para estar contigo.

México comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel pero fue detenido por el rubio.

— _Mexico!_ Hablo en serio, _Please!_

— ¡¿Cuándo carajos te cansarás chingarme la vida?! —le gritó y soltándose una vez más y alejándose de Estados Unidos tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas.

Solo, en medio de la calle, el héroe del mundo sentía resbalar por sus mejillas todo el dolor que lo sucedido le causaba.

_I'm an idiot_

México había llegado hasta la habitación del hotel sin ver a la cara a nadie, sin decir una palabra. Una vez dentro, al cerrar la puerta, colapsó.

"No es verdad, ¡No es verdad!"

_I really love him._

"Está mintiendo."

_I love you, Mexico"_

"Él no quiso decir eso"

_But now…_

"El ama a Japón, no a mí"

_I lost a friend_

"¿Por qué…?"

_I lost him_

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo ame?"

_I lost the only one I love…_


	9. Entre nieve y palabras

_Ola k asen?! Lo siento, no pude evitarlo XD_

_Bien, hace unos días pasé el mayor trauma de mi vida: El examen de ingreso a la Universidad *tuuurun* _

_Pero no es fue tragedia, (excepto matemáticas, esa siempre será mi tragedia) compré algunos libros y leer me inspira :3_

_En fin, aquí les dejo el capitulo 9 del fic, y de paso les informo que ya estoy trabajando en mi proximo fic (que creo será un Oneshot) ¿A quién le gusta Devil!América? :3_

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

El teléfono sonó por quinta vez cuando Lituania lo escuchó. Corrió hasta donde el aparato sonaba insistente, pero para cuando dio el primer paso dentro de la habitación, Rusia ya estaba a un lado del teléfono.

— ¡S-Señor Rusia…! — como siempre el Báltico no pudo evitar temblar ante la presencia del más grande, quien aún no había atendido a quien sea que estuviera llamando. — Yo…Ah…Iba a contestar el teléfono.

— Lleva un buen rato sonando. —Dijo Rusia con su eterna e infantil sonrisa— Es molesto, así que vine a contestar, _Da_.

— N-no es necesario, y-yo atenderé si…

— _Privet!_ —Rusia levantó el audicular antes de que Lituania terminara de hablar, saludando a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

El lituano decidió dejar la habitación, esperando por supuesto no tener problemas por no haber atendido el teléfono desde la primera vez que sonó. Aunque considerando como los ojos de Rusia brillaron al reconocer a quien llamaba, lo más probable era que lo olvidara.

Ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la entrada cuando el ruso colgó el teléfono y caminó en la misma dirección en la que él iba.

— Vendrás conmigo al aeropuerto. —Dijo pasando a su lado como si nada.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Date prisa, iremos ahora, _Da_.

Sin poder decir nada, Lituania siguió a un muy alegre —pero aún aterrador— ruso que tomaba su abrigo del perchero, para salir de la casa con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

¿Acaso tendría una reunión con alguien y él no estaba enterado?

¿O era posible que lo visitara alguna _amistad_?

Convencido más de lo primero que de lo segundo, tomó su propio abrigo y salió junto con Rusia rumbo al aeropuerto.

…

Veinte minutos, treinta, una hora.

A quien fuera que esperaban en el aeropuerto debía venir de muy lejos como para avisar con tanta anticipación su llegada.

A Lituania lo mataba la curiosidad. Sentía unas ganas terribles de preguntarle a Rusia de quien se trataba; Pero siendo sinceros, el único que se atrevería a hacer tal cosa —más por imprudencia que por valentía— era Letonia. Y para desgracia de Lituania, ninguno de los otros bálticos lo acompañaba, solo estaban él…y Rusia.

La mujer del altavoz anunció la llegada de uno de los vuelos. Rusia se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos hacia el área de recibimiento. Pese a que conservaba su porte imponente al caminar, había una emoción implícita en su forma de moverse, como un cachorro que espera ansioso la llegada de su amo. Aunque la comparación con un cachorro no le parecía la más adecuada para describir al ruso, fue lo primero que llegó a su mente.

Una gran cantidad de personas comenzó a aparecer por la gran entrada con el letrero de _"Bienvenidos_" en la parte superior. Ninguno de ellos lucía como el tipo de persona con la que la nación rusa pudiese tener relación. Tanto él como Rusia examinaban los rostros que pasaban frente a ellos en busca de la inesperada visita. Lituania por su parte no tenía idea de a quien se suponía que debía identificar entre la multitud

El gentío se reducía gradualmente y la persona aún no aparecía. Pero pronto, un estornudo, y luego:

— ¡Que _pinche_ frío hace, _cabrón_!

Y cómo no. Antes de que cruzara por la entrada siquiera, Lituania supo de quien se trataba. La visita de Rusia. México.

La nación de tez morena llevaba encima fácilmente unas cinco capas de ropa, —sin contar los guantes, la bufanda y el ridículamente voluminoso abrigo. — y aún así parecía temblar por el frío al que obviamente no estaba acostumbrado.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza en busca de su equipaje, pero este parecía consistir en una única mochila que colgaba del hombro del mexicano.

Rusia caminó hacia México como quien no ha visto a un familiar en años, —la última reunión tuvo lugar hacía tan solo tres días. — y tomando la mochila del moreno dijo:

— ¡Que gusto que estés aquí, _Meksika_!

Eran contadas las veces en que Lituania había visto al ruso con una sonrisa tan sincera que parecía irreal. Sabía que México y él eran buenos amigos, pero el primero casi nunca lo visitaba, Rusia nunca hablaba de él en casa; Sin embargo, había notado que últimamente conversaban durante las reuniones, y sabía de sobra que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos después de estas, así fuera en un bar o para comer, nunca los había visto tan…¿cerca?

El lituano estaba tan hundido en sus reflexiones que no notó cuando México se paró frente a él para saludar.

— Oye, ¿todo bien, amigo?

— ¿Eh?, ¡Oh! Si, h-hola. —Respondió— Lo siento, es que estaba…bien…

— No te pongas nervioso. —dijo el azabache entre risas, dándole un palmaditas en la espalda. — No vine para nada político; De hecho vengo escapándome de mi Jefe. Aprovecho cuando se _apendej_… ¡digo!, cuando se distrae para tomarme un descanso.

Asintió con una risita nerviosa. El mexicano le agradaba, sin duda; Solamente que no sabía cómo responder.

— Iremos a casa para que _Meksika_ se instale y después podemos salir, _Da_.

— ¡Vale! Démonos prisa antes de que muera congelado. —dijo México frotando sus manos enguantadas en sus brazos, o mejor dicho, en la tela del abrigo.

Era tan diferente de Rusia que le costaba creer que fueran buenos amigos. No había tenido oportunidad de conocer a México muy personalmente, así que tal vez lo estaba juzgando demasiado rápido. Quizás él y Rusia tenían cosas en común, —la única de la que tenía conocimiento era el gusto por la bebida— pero aún le resultaba extraño, y ni con el pasar del día logró esclarecer ese misterio.

…

No sabía decir que era lo que más le gustaba del mexicano.

Su espontánea forma de ser, la calidez de su trato, su contagioso buen humor. Le agradaba, le tenía un afecto especial que no sentía por ninguna otra persona. Sabía que aquel carácter juguetón a veces se encontraba decaído; Ciertamente, México atravesaba ciertas situaciones que —sin darse cuenta— llegaban a afectarlo más de lo que demostraba.

Cuántas veces sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo y sin embargo él siempre respondía lo mismo: "_Estoy acostumbrado, me las arreglaré solo_". Sumado a eso, no era fácil ofrecer ayuda cuando su vecino es Estados Unidos.

Pensaba que era admirable la forma en la que México llevaba esa relación, que a su parecer era de lo más enfermiza, con el de rubio de lentes. Conocía el tipo de _situaciones _que había tenido que soportar por causa del estadounidense y era eso lo que en muchas ocasiones le había cuestionado.

Incluso en semanas recientes cuando quedaban de verse; Es decir, ¿Cómo demonios podía considerarlo su amigo después de todo lo que le había hecho hasta la fecha?

Pero en lugar de una respuesta obtenía un cambio de tema, seguido de una despedida y un "_Ahí te aviso si tengo tiempo y nos vemos ¿va?_". Ni más ni menos. Era evidente que se trataba de una pregunta que México siempre evadiría; Sin importar cuantas veces insistiera, el moreno no respondería y tampoco quería obligarlo. No estaba seguro de cuando, pero llegaría el día en que México no lo soportara más, y entonces, estaría dispuesto a compartir ese secreto.

Tal vez mañana se lo diría, o en la próxima reunión…

Probablemente esa noche.

Pero ¿quién lo sabe?

…

El cielo prometía nieve con la caída de la noche. Tuvieron que regresar a casa un poco antes debido al rápido descenso en la temperatura; Por más abrigado que estuviera, México había comenzado a quejarse de sus extremidades entumidas y el ardor que el frío le ocasionaba en las mejillas —La única parte del cuerpo que no estaba cubierta— y por supuesto, lo que menos quería Rusia era que su invitado recordara ese día por casi congelarse.

Una vez en casa, pidió a Estonia encender la chimenea mientras Lituania preparaba algo de chocolate, pues sabía lo mucho que al mexicano le gustaba. Se situaron frente al fuego, intercambiando el frío de afuera por el calor que éste ofrecía.

— Uf, dejaré de quejarme del clima de mi casa, —dijo México frotando sus manos— al menos durante unos días.

— La casa de _Meksika _es muy cálida y acogedora.

— Es que nunca me has visitado en verano, regresarías aquí corriendo. —Le sonrió abiertamente, divertido, y el ruso a su vez sonrió— Pero bueno, ve cuando quieras, ya te lo advertí.

— Lo haré, _Da_.

Lituania llevó las tazas de chocolate caliente hasta donde se encontraban ellos, y tomándolas, se sentaron cada uno en un sillón a disfrutar el espectáculo de las llamas bailando en la chimenea. El silencio permanecía, pero éste era un silencio diferente, un silencio que no busca llenarse y cuya presencia no es incómoda, sino bien recibida.

El mexicano se deleitó con toda la paz que ese silencio representaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser así siempre? ¿Por qué no podía encontrar esa calma ni siquiera en su propia casa?

Dejó de lado esos pensamientos, devolvió su atención al lugar en que la madera crepitaba y vació su taza de chocolate en sorbos largos y lentos. No quería arruinar el ambiente tranquilo en el que desde hacía tanto no había tenido oportunidad de estar, pero tampoco podía llamarse una visita a uno de sus más grandes compañeros de copas si no hacía honor a tal nombre.

— El chocolate está delicioso y todo pero, quisiera algo un poco más fuerte.

Rusia lo miró con cierta complicidad, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a un gabinete.

— _Meksika_, sabes que solo tengo vodka, ¿cierto?

—Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa —dijo el mexicano como si de verdad le diera importancia. Si, prefería el tequila, pero si estás con Rusia ¿qué mejor que el vodka?

…

Dos botellas después y ya no había ni una gota de coherencia en los comentarios del mexicano. Abandonado por completo a los efectos del alcohol, había pasado de reírse por todo a adorar a sus hermanos latinos. Ahora estaba con la espalda recargada en el brazo de Rusia, quien solo atinaba a darle la razón a lo que dijera su borracho amigo.

— ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que no le caigo bien al _cejudo _de Inglaterra. —dijo arrastrando las palabras y teniendo especial complicación al nombrar a la nación.

— No creo que no le agrades, _Da_.

— ¡Ja! Sí, claro.

— Creo que le agradas más que _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_, él lo hace molestar.

México dio un largo trago a su bebida ante la mención del rubio.

— Por favor, dime de alguien a quien el _gringo_ no haga enfadar.

— ¿Hm? —Rusia miró a su compañero sin alcanzar a distinguir la expresión de su rostro, pues donde se encontraba, lo único que veía era su cabello oscuro. — ¿_Meksika_, sueles enfadarte con él?

— ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! —exclamó cambiando su posición de tal forma que lo viera directamente.

— Es solo que él y tú parecen ser muy buenos amigos, _Da_.

— Es cosa de política. Nuestros territorios están juntos, pero no te equivoques, somos lo más parecido a Francia e Inglaterra.

_Pero no quieres que sea así…_

—Tal vez somos peores que ellos. La única razón por la que lo aguanto es por mero compromiso. No hay nada que él sienta por mí.

_No me hagas reír._

— Y yo tampoco siento nada por él.

_¿Ya lo olvidaste? Lo que él dijo._

El Euroasiático lo observó con atención. Escuchó cada palabra con cuidado, con el detenimiento suficiente para darse cuenta de la verdad que el moreno escondía detrás de sus palabras acerca del estadounidense.

— Lo odio. —Comenzó a sentir un calor ascendiendo por su rostro y lo atribuyó al alcohol. — y es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Ese silencio que por un momento significó paz era —ahora— tensión, y por sobretodo una bomba de tiempo.

— Entiendo, _Da_.

México se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía el pasillo, diciendo antes de retirarse de esa habitación:

— La pasé bien. Buenas noches.

…

Avanzada la noche y habiéndose quedado frente a la chimenea hasta que el fuego se extinguió completamente, Rusia hizo el camino hasta su habitación, analizando los hechos que hacía unas horas presenció.

Avanzó por el largo y oscuro pasillo ignorando los ruidos que desde el exterior —el aullido del viento, el movimiento de las ramas de un árbol, el ligero sonido de la escarcha cubriendo los cristales de las ventanas— penetraban por las paredes de la casa.

Ignoró también los sonidos del interior: los restos de la madera carbonizándose, sus propios pasos, un llanto proveniente de la habitación de huéspedes…

Pasó inexpresivo frente a dicha puerta, en parte tentado a entrar a tal lugar y hacer que el llanto, el dolor, se detuviera.

Y lo haría.

Le devolvería la vida que creía perdida.

Costase lo que costase.

— También la pasé bien, _Meksika_. Buenas noches.


	10. Between you and me

_¡Hola a todos! uff, de nuevo pelee con mi cabeza para sacar el capítulo -_-U (Odio cuando eso sucede)_

_Por fin estamos de vacaciones, además salieron los resultados del examen de admisión para la universidad y... ¡Lo logré! TTwTT_

_¡A celebrar con actualizaciones más seguidas, woow! *brofist* (bueno, no es seguro) XD_

_En Fin, les traigo el capitulo 10_

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

El frío lo despertó acompañado por una luz pálida que se filtraba entre las cortinas de la ventana. Haciéndose ovillo se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la gruesa manta pero ni así logró conciliar nuevamente el sueño; Con todo, optó por quedarse así un rato, dejando que el frío fuera lo único que ocupara un legar en sus pensamientos. En unas horas más volvería a su casa y ciertamente no era algo que le entusiasmara demasiado: Trabajo, verle la _jeta_ a su Jefe y mil cosas más que carecían de interés para él. Pero en fin, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

Finalmente reunió energías para levantarse. La sola idea de abandonar el calor de la manta lo hizo temblar, así que echándosela sobre los hombros caminó hasta donde estaba su mochila, tomó el cambio de ropa que llevaba junto con su abrigo y con una habilidad sorprendente —Definida por él mismo como "ser bien _chingón_"— mudó su vestimenta sin soltar la manta.

Una vez listo devolvió la manta a donde pertenecía, ordenó la cama y miró el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, marcaba apenas las seis treinta de la mañana, por lo que supuso que todos en la inmensa casa debían seguir dormidos; Parecería grosero salir sin despedirse pero por algún motivo no se sentía en condiciones de hacerlo, dejaría una nota de agradecimiento y saldría directo al aeropuerto.

Caminó hasta la puerta y con una mano sobre la perilla y otra contra la madera, abrió la puerta con lentitud, con la intención de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido que pudiera delatarlo. Salió al pasillo orgulloso de su sigilo y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa.

— No pensé que estuvieras despierto, _Meksika_.

Y como siempre, sus planes nunca salían como quería.

— R-Rusia, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Es mi casa, _Meksika_. —Respondió divertido ante la reacción del moreno, aunque no esperaba menos dado que lo había descubierto prácticamente a mitad de su escape— Creí que dormirías más tiempo.

— Sí, bueno…mi Jefe llamó, tengo que volver lo antes posible. Ya sabes hay que revisar documentos y obviamente él no los leerá, así que alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Rusia lo miró fijamente por un momento, como esperando que el mexicano extendiera aún más la evidente excusa, pero no sucedió.

— De acuerdo, _da_. — "fue fácil" pensó México— Pero no creo que sea seguro para ti salir con este clima, así que te acompañaré. —Agregó el ruso.

"Fácil".

Sí, claro.

Hubiese dicho algo para evitar que Rusia se tomara esa molestia, o mejor dicho evitarse él mismo la incomodidad que le causaba la idea de tener que despedirse personalmente, pero el euroasiático ya estaba poniéndose su abrigo y no había forma de hacer que cambiara su decisión. Para él no había nada que le impidiera pasar un poco más de tiempo con esa persona que tanto apreciaba.

Sobre todo, cuando más que nunca necesitaba de alguien que pudiera mantenerlo lejos de cualquier pensamiento doloroso.

Y hasta volviera a ser el de siempre, ese alguien sería él.

…

El camino hasta el aeropuerto no fue agradable en lo absoluto. Apenas abrió la puerta de la casa un viento frío impactó contra su cuerpo y lo hizo temblar, aparentemente no estaba lo suficientemente abrigado; Y vaya que lamentó no haber llevado seis suéteres más. Durante el trayecto —que tuvieron que hacer a pie debido a que la carretera no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para ser transitada— se la pasó abrazado a sí mismo en un intento por conservar el calor y de cuando en cuando le daba un vistazo a Rusia, quien por su lado, avanzaba entre la nieve como quien camina por una pradera en un día de verano.

Una vez en el edificio solo quedaba esperar. El día anterior cuando Rusia y Lituania recibieron al mexicano, éste se había ocupado de hacer los arreglos para su regreso en el mismo momento, por lo que solamente tendría que aguardar a que su vuelo estuviese listo.

— ¿Acaso todos en tu casa decidieron salir de viaje hoy? —preguntó México mirando todos asientos de espera ocupados y a las personas que iban de un lado a otro con su equipaje.

— Mucha gente sale de vacaciones en esta época del año, _da_.

— Ya lo creo.

México frotó sus brazos por centésima vez desde que llegaron; Claro que aquello no pasó desapercibido para la nación rusa, que en un movimiento sorpresivo abrazó al moreno por la espalda, cubriéndolos a ambos con la calidez del mismo abrigo.

— O-oye, ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó México, aunque sin hacer el intento de apartarse.

— Sentirás menos frío de esta forma —respondió Rusia—, al menos hasta que tu vuelo esté listo, _da_.

El mexicano no hizo ni una pregunta más; Aunque eso no significaba que estaría callado, al contrario, ahora que estaba más cómodo, comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos. Rusia, por su lado, escuchaba alegre los comentarios de su amigo.

— ¿Sabías que al _gringo _le gusta Japón? — Soltó repentinamente.

— ¿Hm?

— ¡Ja! El muy imbécil me pidió que le ayudara a declarársele, no me contó lo que hablaron pero estoy seguro de que lo rechazó. —Algo en su voz cambió. _Algo _en él cambió— Y luego tratar de hacerme creer que…

La forma en que la oración se fue apagando en su boca era indefinible, extraña en él, ajena al México que conocía, al México que valoraba.

— _Meksika_.

— No importa. —sentenció.

Finalmente se anunció por los altavoces el vuelo que llevaría a México de vuelta a casa.

_Vaya martirio._

— Bueno, ya es hora. —Dijo México desprendiéndose del abrazo del ruso— Disfruté mucho la visita. —agregó.

— Vuelve cuando desees, _Meksika_. —En el rostro del ruso se dibujó una sonrisa tan grande que el mismo México no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

— Gracias. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

El moreno se dirigió a la puerta de embarque despidiéndose con la mano y Rusia no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que su figura hubo desaparecido entre el resto de los pasajeros, solo entonces, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó de regreso a su hogar, sin alejar sus pensamientos de aquello que tanto parecía atormentar al mexicano. Su amigo. Su "alguien" especial.

_¿Sabía de qué se trataba?_

Si, sabía de _quien_ se trataba…

Y se encargaría de hacerle saber que absolutamente nadie podía lastimar a quienes consideraba sus amigos.

— _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_

…

— _Ohayō gozaimasu_. —Saludó Japón al tiempo que abría la puerta para averiguar de quien se trataba. — ¡Oh!, _Amerika-san_.

Estados Unidos no respondió al saludo, manteniéndose de pie frente a la puerta, el azul de sus ojos empañado por la pena contra la cual difícilmente lidiaba.

_En que lamentable situación se encuentra el héroe._

…

— Aquí tiene —dijo Japón colocando frente al americano una taza de té—, bébalo mientras está caliente, lo hará sentir mejor, _Amerika-san_.

Estados Unidos tomó la taza entre sus manos y bebió de ella con lentitud; Si bien dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese devolverle el ánimo no estaba de más intentarlo. Despegó sus labios del borde de la taza y la bajó sosteniéndola sobre su regazo.

— _Thank you_. —dijo en apenas un murmuro.

Japón no estaba muy seguro de si debía preguntar o no, pero de alguna manera se sentía culpable por la forma en la el estadounidense se había presentado en su casa: La misma imagen lamentable de cuando aceptó la verdad de sus sentimientos multiplicada por mil.

— _Amerika-san _¿Qué fue lo que…?

— Lo arruiné todo —respondió sin que hubiera acabado de hacer la pregunta—. Japón, él me odia. Ni siquiera sé por qué pensé que sería diferente. _Damn it, I'm a fucking idiot_! —la ira en su voz era más que obvia. Apretó la taza entre sus manos fuertemente. — No me bastó escuchárselo decir tantas veces, debía llevarlo al punto de evitarme, de alejarlo aún más de mí…

El silenció hizo acto de presencia por un momento que simulaba ser una eternidad. Cuantas emociones negativas aparecieron a su alrededor: Dolor, angustia, frustración, tristeza… Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Qué podía hacer la persona que lo había empujado a revelar lo que sentía por su vecino?

¿Qué podía hacer alguien que, a pesar de lo que veía con sus propios ojos, no se arrepentía de haberle aconsejado tal cosa?

— Debí haber dejado las cosas como estaban, entonces tal vez no estaría sintiéndome así, no lo hubiese hecho sentir a él que lo estaba utilizando…

— _Amerika-san_, —Dijo el japonés— puede que no signifique nada para usted ahora, pero es mejor sentir dolor que no sentir absolutamente nada.

Estados Unidos volteó a verlo con cierta impresión en el rostro.

— No puede cambiar las cosas ahora. Es cierto, _Mekishiko-san_ y usted tienen una historia complicada; Pero no debe olvidar que somos naciones, nuestra existencia entera está rodeada de complicaciones. Usted mismo lo dijo, estamos sentados aquí conversando incluso después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial…

— _Japan_…

— Solo ustedes deciden hasta que punto dejarán de ser países y comenzarán a ser personas.

La determinación con la Japón hablaba era sencillamente contagiosa, sus palabras se instalaron en la mente del estadounidense atravesando ese pared de pesimismo que se había autoimpuesto. De alguna forma una nueva esperanza nació en su corazón, acallando a la voz de la inseguridad que por meses estuvo acosándolo. Estados Unidos no podía reparar el daño, pero alguien más _cercano _era capaz de empezar de nuevo.

Japón se percató de que su pequeño discurso lo había hecho ponerse de pie y un poco avergonzado por ellos volvió a sentarse acláranos la garganta con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Ah… _Sumimasen_…

— No, tienes razón. —Dijo Estados Unidos poniéndose de pie justo frente al japonés— Gracias. —Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, la primera en días enteros. — Tengo que irme, _See you!_

Japón estaba perplejo ante el repentino cambio de ánimo del americano. Nunca se imaginó dándole consejos a Estados Unidos, —a excepción de los relacionados con dietas— menos aún que los siguiera. De un modo eso lo hacía sentir bastante bien consigo mismo; No obstante, estaba al tanto de lo cercano que el mexicano se estaba volviendo con Rusia, todos lo habían notado pero se abstenían de hacer comentarios al respecto.

Y de cualquier forma, él tampoco podía hacer nada.

O quizá sí podía.

Caminó hacía el teléfono de su casa. Si, podía hacer algo; Sin embargo no era él quien decidiría lo efectivo que pudiera llegar a ser ese _algo_. Levantó el audicular y marcó el número.

…

Estados Unidos caminaba rumbo al aeropuerto. Aquella conversación con Japón logró tranquilizarlo, le había abierto los ojos ante una oportunidad de arreglar lo que su mentira había ocasionado.

— Japón podría escribir un libro.

Si, parecía que el estadounidense que se hacía llamar "héroe" había vuelto. El sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y contestó sin mirar siquiera quien lo estaba llamando.

— _Hello!_

— _Privet, Soyedinennyye Shtaty_. —Respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

Se paralizó, que él lo estuviera llamando no era del todo común; Y podía decir que era con quien menos tenía deseos de hablar por el momento.

— _Russia_.

— _Da_. ¿Cómo has estado?

— ¿Desde cuándo eso te preocupa? —preguntó cortante.

— _Meksika_ vino a visitarme. —El ruso fue directamente a lo que tenía que decir— Actuaba un poco distinto. ¿Sabes por qué, _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_?

Una presión invadió su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¿Por qué de un día para otro México buscaba solo la compañía de Rusia?

— _I_…

— Escucha, —comenzó Rusia en un tono sombrío— _Meksika_ es muy importante para mí, no paso mucho tiempo con a él, pero debes saber que es consciente de que yo siempre estaré a su lado cuando lo necesite.

— ¿Por qué estas diciéndome todo esto? —le interrogó comenzando a enfurecerse.

— Sé lo que sucedió. — ¿Acaso México se lo había contado?— No permitiré que juegues con sus sentimientos.

—_...__The hell...you?!_

— Nos vemos en la próxima reunión. _Da svidaniya_, _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_.

Terminó la llamada antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

_¿Aún crees que tienes oportunidad?_

* * *

_Japón es un gran terapeuta_ :3

_¿Reviews?_


	11. Need You

_¡Extrañé tanto estar aquí! TTwTT_

_¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, tuve que ir al curso propedeutico de la Universidad (las dos semanas más aburridas del mundo) y mis neuronas quedaban débiles después de clases __

_Pero ya estoy aquí y lógicamente, con el capitulo 11 ¡Yay!_

_Al final dejaré respuesta a algunos comentarios que no puedo responder de manera directa XD_

_¡Se los dejó, espero les guste!_

* * *

"Contesta, contesta de una vez el maldito teléfono"

Estados Unidos maldecía mentalmente mientras colgaba el teléfono de la cabina por decimoquinta vez. Sacando otra moneda del bolsillo de su pantalón e introduciéndola en la máquina de la que parecía haberse apropiado, sus dedos marcaron el número de manera casi automática nuevamente.

"Contesta el teléfono, Contesta, Contesta"

El tono llamada entrante comenzó a escucharse.

"Contesta"

Tres, cinco, siete veces.

"Contesta…por favor…"

—_Deje su mensaje después del tono—_

Cansado de la voz de la contestadora colgó el teléfono, derrotado. Había pensado que si México no respondía las llamadas era porque sabía que era él quien lo buscaba tan insistentemente; Así que ahora estaba frente a un parque, usando un teléfono público e intentando en vano contactarse con el moreno.

No tenía caso. De cualquier modo, aunque respondiera a sus llamadas, lo más seguro es que no quisiera escucharlo. ¿Y que tenía él para decirle? Considerando la situación, a México no le bastaría un simple "lo siento". Tenía mil y un motivos para odiarlo, para evitar cualquier acercamiento que pudiera terminar mal.

Lo sabía…

Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No otra vez. Levantó el audicular de la cabina telefónica una vez más. Tarde o temprano debía responder. No se trataba de una situación sencilla, ni de una persona cualquiera, se trataba de sus sentimientos. Se trataba de México. Solo quería escucharlo, que por un momento las palabras del mexicano fueran para él, incluso si lo insultaba. Justo iba a sacar una moneda de su bolsillo cuando su móvil sonó.

Tomó el aparato a una velocidad impresionante, como si tuviera la certeza de que era el mismísimo México quien lo llamaba, pero al ver el nombre de su superior en la pantalla, solo atinó a responder desilusionadamente:

— _Hello, sir_.

_¿Por qué pensaste que sería él quien te llamara?_

…

Cuando México volvió a casa, todo fue tal como lo predijo. Entró a su oficina y lo primero que vio fue una enorme pila de papeles sobre su escritorio. La mayoría de ellos eran de carácter insignificante si pensaba en las verdaderas necesidades del país, pero en fin, ese es trabajo —o al menos se supone que lo es— de sus líderes.

Tomando asiento en la vieja e incómoda silla que chirrió bajo su peso, inició su trabajo, cada vez más arrepentido, conforme pasaba de un documento a otro, de haber regresado a casa en tan poco tiempo. Miró hacia el pasillo a través de la siempre abierta puerta de su oficina, se levantó ocasionando que la silla emitiera ese irritante chirrido de nuevo. Asomando la mitad de su cuerpo fijó la vista en el teléfono que se encontraba sobre la mesa a mitad del pasillo. Salió completamente de la habitación y caminó hasta el aparato, oprimió el botón de la contestadora y escuchó:

—_No hay mensajes_—

Sonrió con desgano, su mirada sin atisbo alguno de brillo. Se dio la vuelta, volviendo a su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. Se quedó allí, mirando el suelo bajo sus pies con la espalda contra la oscura madera de la puerta.

_¿Esperabas que fuera cierto? _No…

_¿Esperabas importarle realmente? _No…

_¿Le odias? _Si.

_¿Qué tan cierto es eso?_ Tan cierto como el hecho de que es una mentira.

Una presión en su pecho lo empujó a ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, ¿en donde estaban sus muy habituales lágrimas? ¿Estaban sus ojos cansados de llorar? ¿Estaba su corazón cansado de…sentir?

Tal vez la herida finalmente estaba sanando.

_Repítetelo hasta que lo creas _

Tal vez era hora de afrontar los hechos y…

_Así es, perpetúa la farsa, continúa sufriendo._

…seguir…

_Ya estas acostumbrado, ¿no?_

…

El superior de Estados Unidos revisaba unos papeles sentado frente a su escritorio cuando éste llamó a la puerta, y después de indicarle que podía entrar a la Oficina Oval, el rubio caminó hasta plantarse a un metro del escritorio.

— ¿Me buscaba, señor?

— Así es. —respondió bajando los papeles en su mano y quitándose sus anteojos para lectura dejándolos a un lado de una pila de documentos. — Me informaron que has estado atrasándote con el trabajo en materia energética que estamos tratando con México, ¿Es cierto?

Excelente, más complicaciones.

Después de pasar días arrepentido por lo sucedido la última vez que vio al moreno, que Japón lo rescatara de ahogarse en un mar de depresión y la pequeña "charla" telefónico con Rusia, había olvidado por completo que tenía que atender asuntos de nación oficiales con México; Sabía que era su tarea cumplir su rol como país, pero si lo comparaba con todo lo que necesitaba discutir con su vecino del sur, le importaba muy poco.

Se vio obligado a responder cuando miró como su Superior alzaba una ceja, esperando escuchar lo que tenía —o debería— decir.

— ¿Y bien?

— _Sorry, Sir. _—dijo finalmente— He estado…distraído.

— No puedes simplemente dejar de lado tus deberes. —suspiró pesadamente— Mira, entiendo que tengas que lidiar con cuestiones de índole personal, pero tu gente está primero y eso no puedes olvidarlo nunca, pase lo que pase.

Aunque era parte de su filosofía, había escuchado a México quejarse de su Jefe cuando —curiosamente—le decía exactamente lo mismo.

"_Ese cabrón cree que no tengo vida propia ¿o qué?"_, le oyó decir hacía cuatro meses, mientras le daba un largo trago a su café, y tras acabar la reunión bajo el tópico de "economía y desarrollo social" dijo con total seriedad en la voz: _Que en Europa hagan lo que quieran, lo único que pido es que alejen sus crisis de mi casa y de mi gente._

Una petición a la que nadie, ni con buena voluntad, podía corresponder; Pero la forma en que lo dijo sonaba tan esperanzada como desesperada. Era lógico por qué.

— ¿Me expliqué con claridad? —preguntó el líder sacando a Estados Unidos de su ensimismamiento.

— _Ah…Yes, Sir! _

— Escucha, solo asegúrate de no omitir el tema en la junta de mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

¿¡Una reunión con México a un día?!

Al ver la expresión sorprendida y conmocionada del estadounidense, al Superior de la nación de la libertad estaba a punto de darle jaqueca.

— Debes recibir a México y al Presidente Peña a las 10:00 a.m. en sala de reuniones del Congreso y daremos inicio treinta minutos después.

— Comprendo.

Para cuando salió de la oficina de su superior sostenía una pelea interna en un intento de ordenar sus pensamientos y evitar que sus emociones lo impulsaran a cometer alguna idiotez antes de tiempo.

Tenía una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de hablar con México frente a frente, de explicarle, de hacerle saber que en verdad le importaba. Una oportunidad de reparar su error.

Y la aprovecharía.

…

— ¡¿En dónde demonios te habías metido?!

México estaba frente a su Jefe. Su muy histérico Jefe. El tipo no perdía la compostura nunca, pero en ese momento pareció haberla dejado olvidad en casa. El hombre tenía el cabello desarreglado, —algo extraño considerando la obsesión de que ese copete estuviera siempre en su lugar— y le hablaba como si fuera un adolescente que se escapó de su casa para irse de _parranda_ con sus amigos.

— Ya bájale, Quique, ni que le dieran tanta importancia a mi opinión.

— No estás respondiendo a mi pregunta.

— ¡Me fui un solo _pinche_ día! —le espetó fastidiado— Si va a seguir sermoneándome entonces ya me voy retirando desde ahorita.

— Lo único que quiero saber es ¡¿en qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste irte de excursión al otro lado del mundo cuando estamos a un día de una importante reunión con nuestro principal aliado?!

_Qué agradable sorpresa, ¿no crees?_

— ¿De qué está hablando?

— De la reunión que tendremos mañana temprano en Washington para realizar los nuevos acuerdos de la cuestión energética.

_Hace mucho que no se ven _

— Nadie me habló de una reunión, no se había programado nada.

— Tal vez te habrías enterado de estar aquí ayer. —El Jefe de México se acomodó la corbata como si su ataque de histeria la hubiera aflojado. — Quiero que estés aquí a tiempo, no toleraré que sigas evadiendo tu compromiso con…

— No iré. —dijo dejando a su Superior a mitad de la oración.

— No estás en posición de elegir.

— Puede decir lo que quiera, no cambiaré mi decisión. —sentenció y salió de la oficina.

Esa misma tarde habló de nuevo con su Presidente —obligado por su consciencia— y llegaron a bueno términos; Pero tal como antes, se negó a asistir a la reunión con Estados Unidos.

Y no asistió.

…

_Ya olvídalo_

En un día más se completaría un mes. Un mes de haber confesado sus sentimientos a México, un mes de haber pasado cada día intentando comunicarse con él sin resultados…

_No tiene ningún caso_

¿Entonces por qué?

_Ríndete ya_

¿Por qué en lugar de dejar todo aquello de lado, el deseo de aclarar las cosas con México solo incrementaba?

_¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta?_

Y conforme más tiempo pasaba sin verlo, sin escucharlo, sin saber siquiera en donde o con quien estaba…

_No le interesas_

Más se daba cuenta de lo mucho que…

_Él te od…_

…¿lo necesitaba?…

Estaba recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida en el color del techo cuando una llamada entró a su móvil. Japón.

— _Kon'nichiwa, Amerika-san._

— _Japan, how are you?_ —se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana de su alcoba.

— Más importante, _Amerika-san_, ¿Cómo van las cosas para usted?

Japón, siempre sabe qué preguntar y cuándo preguntarlo; Sin embargo, esta vez la pregunta no solo era incómodo de responder, también era dolorosa.

— _Well, I'm a hero, you know_.

— Entiendo. —Atinó a decir el japonés

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el estadounidense, esperanzado de que Japón no lo llamara solo para preguntarle eso.

— Oh, pues verá, —Estados Unidos pudo escuchar del otro lado de la línea movimiento de papeles. — Mi Superior quiere que discuta algunas cosas con usted relacionadas a telecomunicaciones antes de la reunión del lunes, así que me preguntaba si no le importaría llegar un par de horas antes al lugar en que se llevará a cabo.

— Supongo que no hay problema. —dijo aliviado.

— De acuerdo, _Amerika-san_, lo veré allí entonces. —y con eso, terminó la llamada.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_**.: Sección de comentarios w :.**_

_**ItzelDurand: **Soyedinennyye Shtaty es la pronunciación en ruso para "Estados Unidos" ;)_

_**tamat: **Lo sé, Rusia es simplemente encantador XD _

_**Iyari Yolotzin: **Me conmovió tu comentario, me hace feliz que te guste tanto este fic TTwTT ¡enserio mil gracias! y creo que si tienes fics deberías compartirlos con el mundo :D_

_¡Saludos!_


	12. Fear to lose you

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno pues... *suspira* llegamos al final... TT_TT_

_No sé ni cómo comenzar; Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic, quienes llegaron hasta aquí conmigo, quienes han dejado su comentario que como saben me motivaron a llevar esta historia hasta aquí, su final. ¡Los amo a todos! TTwTT_

_No me pondré sentimental porque todo esto ya es demasiado cursi, pero en serio les agradezco._

_Y bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 12 y último, acompañado por un pequeño epílogo._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada cuando el despertador cumplió con su tarea. Salió de la cama perezosamente y se encaminó a paso adormilado al baño. Tomó una ducha que terminó por sacarlo completamente de los cómodos rincones del sueño y siguiendo la habitual rutina de aseo matinal acabó de prepararse. Se puso el traje, la corbata perfectamente ajustada, y llevándose consigo lo necesario para la reunión de ese día partió rumbo al aeropuerto.

Una vez en el avión, sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle nuevamente. Detestaba tener que levantarse tan temprano, y aunque ciertamente la diferencia entre la hora a la que se hubiese levantado y la actual no era mucha, los estragos de no poder dormir al menos una hora más eran grandes para su organismo. Pero en fin, Japón era su amigo —y recientemente su confidente—, por lo que despertar unas horas antes para reunirse con él no figuraba un gran sacrificio.

Cuando el avión aterrizó ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse de no haber llevado un paraguas. _"Eres un genio, Estados Unidos" _pensó al reparar en que Londres no tenía el clima más favorable para ir sin un paraguas. Al menos no tendría que ir a pie hasta el edificio designado para la reunión.

El trayecto en taxi fue aburrido. La vista de la ciudad era tan nostálgica como en las películas, aunque la actividad en las calles ya era mucha y sabía que la gente estaba acostumbrada a la lluvia, no esperaba el momento de ver a alguien escrutando entre las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo en busca del sol; Empero, al detenerse el vehículo frente a un semáforo vio algo que le sacó una sonrisa divertida: pegado en la pared de un modesto local, un cartel con el dibujo de un sol con gafas oscuras leía "¿Lo ha visto?". La idea era brillante.

El tráfico obligó al taxi a detenerse varias calles antes de su destino. Estados Unidos miró su reloj y seguro de la puntualidad de Japón, pagó al taxista y usando su portafolio como protección de la lluvia, corrió por la amplia acera adoquinada evitando chocar con alguien y deteniéndose por momentos bajo las marquesinas de los comercios. Cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada del enorme edificio lucía como si se hubiera lanzado a una piscina con el traje puesto. Sus zapatos dejaban pequeños charcos donde pisara y las gotas que caían de su cabello y traje dejaron en el piso de mosaico una trampa mortal para cualquier pobre descuidado que no la notara. Descuidado que resultó ser Japón, pues había visto entrar al americano y lo siguió hasta que casi dio de bruces contra el suelo.

— _Oh my God! _—exclamó el rubio, corriendo en ayuda del japonés y apunto de resbalar también— _Are you ok, Japan?_

— _H-Hai_. —respondió Japón usando el brazo de Estados Unidos como apoyo para levantarse. — Pero ¿qué le sucedió a usted, _Amerika-san_? —preguntó ya de pie y observando de arriba a abajo al de lentes.

— Bueno, yo…olvidé traer un paraguas y mi transporte quedó atrapado en el tráfico, así que tuve que correr hasta aquí. —contó pasándose una mano por los húmedos cabellos, como si con ello su apariencia cambiara por una menos desastrosa.

— Ya veo. —fue lo único que pudo decir Japón ante la curiosa explicación— Deberíamos buscar algo para que se seque antes de que se resfríe, _Amerika-san_.

— Estoy bien. —hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia, de todos modos sus ropas se habrían secado para cuando la reunión oficial terminara. Miró al pasillo y alcanzó a divisar una máquina expendedora de café; No había desayunado aún y por mucho que no le importase estar empapado de pies a cabeza debía admitir que sentía algo de frío. — Pero un buen café no me caería nada mal.

Dejaron pasar media hora previa a hablar de los asuntos que los hacían estar ahí antes que el resto de las naciones para disfrutar de la calidez del humeante vaso de café que cada uno sostenía. Japón trató de convencer a Estados Unidos de buscar una toalla para secarse un poco, pero éste se negó y en cambio tomó otro vaso de café, cosa que no le sorprendió del todo al asiático. Americanos.

Japón se terminó su café cuando Estados Unidos ya iba por el tercero.

— _Amerika-san_, no quiero que piense me gusta hacer preguntas imprudentes pero, —dijo Japón una vez que Estados Unidos regresó con más café— ¿Cómo resultaron las cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al estadounidense de tal forma que casi escupe su café. Realmente no quería hablar del tema, aunque para ser sinceros no había mucho que decir al respecto, no por nada había gastado cada centavo de la última semana en la cabina telefónica del parque. Miró a Japón, cuyo inexpresivo rostro lo cuestionaba con una implícita insistencia en la mirada.

Al responder, lo hizo en un suspiro melancólico.

—_Well…_ las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

— ¿hm?

— No ha respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas durante un mes completo. —puso su atención en su oscura bebida, mientras que las imágenes de su último encuentro con el mexicano venían a su memoria.— Incluso faltó a una reunión oficial con mi Presidente, quise hablar de ello con su Superior pero él dijo que estaba teniendo algunas dificultades en casa y que es común que actúe huraño a veces.

— ¿Intentó ir directamente con él? —preguntó el pelinegro tras escuchar con atención.

— No, irrumpir en su casa solo empeoraría las cosas; Pero…hace mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo sin verlo o escucharlo siquiera. Es como si hubiera desparecido y yo…simplemente no tolero el hecho de no poder estar con él ni como amigo…

Como siempre Japón no pudo evitar sentirse mal ante tal visión del americano. Cada palabra pronunciada estaba llena de sinceridad, de anhelo. Ojalá México pudiera escucharlo. Japón dejó el vaso de café a un lado y tomó su maletín, en unos minutos más darían las once del día y quedaba poco tiempo para discutir lo que _tenía_ que discutirse.

— Lamento haber preguntado tal cosa, _Amerika-san_. —se disculpó el japonés, a lo que Estados Unidos respondió con una sonrisa y diciendo que no era necesario pedir perdón.— No quiero importunar, _Amerika-san_, pero creo que deberíamos dar inicio a nuestra reunión antes de que los demás ocupen la sala de conferencias. —dijo señalando la entrada del edificio, en donde comenzaron a aparecer rostros familiares como Inglaterra, Alemania e Italia.

— Oh, claro.

Ambos se enfilaron por el pasillo que los llevaría a la sala de reuniones cuando alguien llamó al japonés.

— _Giappone! Giappone! _

Un alegré italiano corrió hasta donde se encontraban, dándoles a ambos un animoso saludo. Alemania, que venía persiguiendo a Italia cuando el último salió disparado hacia el japonés, no tardó en hacer acto de presencia.

— _Italien_, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes dirigirte así a las personas? Buenos días _Japan_, _Amerika_.

— Buen día _Itaria-san_ y _Doitsu-san_. —Saludó de vuelta Japón, Estados Unidos también saludó y justo cuando dieron un par de pasos, Japón se detuvo de repente. — ¡Oh! Ahora recuerdo que tenía que hablar de algo importante con usted, _Doitsu-san_.

Alemania se giró nuevamente hacia el japonés y levantó una ceja, confundido.

— _Amerika-san_, —dijo Japón ya encaminándose de regreso por el pasillo alcanzando a Alemania e Italia. — Dejé unos papeles en la sala de conferencias, ¿los revisaría mientras regreso?

— _S-sure_… —respondió el estadounidense, igual o más confundido que el alemán. Los vio desaparecer al girar por el siguiente corredor y se quedó allí tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. — Japón es un poco…extraño. —concluyó.

Siguió su camino hacia la sala de conferencias mientras buscaba con la mirada un contenedor de basura en donde depositar el vaso en donde solía haber café y no tener que llevarlo todo el rato. Dobló en el siguiente pasillo y logró visualizar un contenedor al final de éste, que de hecho estaba cerca de la sala a la que debía llegar. Caminó tranquilo hasta encontrarse a unos pasos del contenedor cuando una desagradablemente familiar voz llamó su atención.

— Que raro verte aquí tan temprano, _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_.

Rusia. De todas las personas con las que pudo encontrarse tenía que ser Rusia. Era indiscutible, a la suerte le gustaba jugar en su contra. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con el de ojos violetas.

— Buenos días para ti también. —respondió imprimiéndole total aversión a la frase.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó el ruso con su infantil sonrisa y falsa inocencia, pues era evidente la sátira detrás la pregunta. — Escuché que _Yaponiya_ y tu estaban saliendo, _da_.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —No era posible que _él_ pensara eso…

— _Meksika_ me lo contó, de hecho me contó todo.

La mirada de Rusia repentinamente se tornó amenazante. El ambiente se volvió tan denso que podía cortarse igual que la mantequilla, y pese a que ambos tenían plena consciencia de que entre ellos la intimidación no era efectiva, Rusia parecía haberlo olvidado. Nadie les hace daño a sus amigos.

— Para tu conocimiento no hay nada entre _Japan_ y yo, somos amigos y eso es todo. —nunca estuvo en sus prioridades simpatizarle a Rusia y, bajo aquella situación, lo que opinara le interesaba en lo más mínimo. — Y no veo por qué de repente todo eso te importa.

— Te aseguro que tu relación con los demás no es de mi interés; Sin embargo, me importa cuando se trata de mis amigos. _Meksika_ es mi amigo, desgraciadamente tiene que estar cerca de ti. Solo déjame advertirte una cosa, _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_, si lo lástimas lo que te pasará no será agradable, _da_.

El ruso se alejó tras decir eso último, la larga bufanda siguiendo el movimiento de sus pasos. ¿Qué demonios…? No le preocupaba nada de lo que Rusia había dicho; No obstante, el que México creyera que realmente estaba saliendo con Japón, eso en definitiva lo angustiaba.

Pero era algo que no venía al caso por el momento. México no quería hablar con él, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que asistiera a la reunión de ese día, y aún si asistía, haría de todo para evitarlo —sin mencionar que sería imposible hablar con él a solas—. Ya llegaría el momento, hasta entonces, esperaría y le daría su espacio al mexicano.

Avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta la sala de conferencias y abrió las puertas dobles solo lo suficiente para pasar a través de ellas. Dentro, cerró las puertas. El interior de la sala estaba solo ocupado por vasos de agua frente al asiento correspondiente para cada nación. Hacía frío, seguramente por el aire acondicionado que dejaba una esencia similar a la de un consultorio médico. Miró por todos lados, buscando los papeles que Japón mencionó. Suponiendo que estarían en el lugar de Japón, fue hasta allí y, efectivamente, una carpeta reposaba sobre la mesa. La tomó, algo sorprendido por lo delgado de ésta y entornó los ojos ante lo que vio al abrir el primer folder: hojas en blanco.

Eligió otro folder al azar. Hojas en blanco. Terminó por revisar otros dos folders pero solo se encontró con más páginas vacías. Colocó todo en su lugar tratando de hallar una explicación, ¿se habrá equivocado Japón de carpeta?

El chasquido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus especulaciones.

De haber tenido la carpeta en sus manos, la habría dejado caer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y por un segundo se le cortó la respiración. Estaba paralizado y apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre de quien cruzó por la puerta:

— _M-Mexico_…

…

— Repíteme por qué estamos aquí tan temprano. —exigió México en medio de un bostezo. Ni siquiera tendría por qué estar allí, pero dadas las circunstancias con su Jefe, decidió que asistiría a la reunión del G20 y tal vez, solo tal vez, iría también a la del próximo mes.

—Me gusta llegar antes que los demás. —respondió Rusia, que caminaba al lado del mexicano, sonriendo— Además, ¿no crees que será bueno que estés en la sala para cuando todos lleguen, _da_? Ya has faltado a muchas reuniones.

— Bien, bien, tú ganas.

Recorrieron el edificio un par de veces, principalmente porque de detenerse aunque fuera solo un momento, México aprovecharía para dormir incluso si tenía que hacerlo sentado. Dieron uso a la máquina expendedora de café y siguieron paseando por los pasillos mientras conversaban. En un momento, México estuvo a punto de perder su café —y algunos dientes— cuando resbaló con un pequeño charco que pasaba desapercibido sobre el mosaico, pero la velocidad de su acompañante lo salvó.

— ¡Pero qué _chingados_! ¿Qué nadie puede poner un jodido letrero? ¡Casi me mato!

Una vez que el mexicano dejó de maldecir, siguieron caminando. Sin duda el coraje por el que pasó México terminó de despertarlo, así que ahora podían sentarse y esperar un rato más a que llegara, por lo menos, el anfitrión de la reunión de ese día.

— Enserio, tu gusto por llegar horas antes de que comiencen las reuniones me parece extraño, ¿no prefieres quedarte en cama en la comodidad de tu casa, en lugar de venir a verle la _jeta_ a todos desde tan temprano? Porque yo sí.

— Estar en casa es más cómodo sin duda, _da_. —respondió Rusia— Pero creo que a veces algo bueno puede resultar de empezar el día antes, ¿no crees?

— Haz estado leyendo refranes últimamente, ¿verdad?

Rusia solo alcanzó a sonreír ante el gracioso comentario. En realidad, era la primera vez que llegaba bajo tal horario, pero era algo que no podía decirle al mexicano por razones a las que ni el mismo no sabía por qué atendía. O quizá sí, pero tampoco se lo contaría, pues esperaba que fuera algo que descubriera por sí mismo, aunque no lo quisiera.

Prosiguieron con una conversación distinta al inexplicable —al menos para México— gusto del ruso por madrugar hasta que vieron a Alemania e Italia cruzar por la entrada del edificio seguidos por Inglaterra. Irónico. Se pusieron en marcha por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de conferencias y antes de llegar al final de éste, en donde doblarían hacía el siguiente, se toparon con los ex integrantes de las potencias del eje, que lejos de detenerse o saludar los pasaron de largo apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el mexicano cuando Rusia frenó el paso de repente.

—Es solo que pensé que aún tenía un poco. —dijo levantando su vaso de café vacío.

— Puedo ir por más si quieres, de paso me sirvo otro. —se ofreció México retirando el vaso de la mano del ruso.

— _Spasibo,_ _Meksika_. —respondió— Por cierto, te adelantarías después a la sala de conferencias, tengo que hablar de algo con _Angliya_, _da_.

— Sí, claro.

México regresó por el pasillo hasta la máquina expendedora de café, llenó ambos vasos y por un instante se distrajo mirando a quienes se había topado hacía un minuto. Japón conversaba con Alemania e Italia como si no se hubieran atravesado con el ruso y él con cara de a quien le dicen que secuestraron a su esposa. En fin; Japón nunca lo había cuestionado a él, así que no comenzaría a juzgar al japonés por como actuaba.

_Son buenos amigos, ¿no?_

Estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que no advirtió de que el café sobrepasó el borde del vaso hasta que se quemó. Profiriendo insultos por segunda vez en el día, dejó el vaso sobre una mesita que estaba junto a la máquina y secó su mano contra su traje. "_Al fin de cuentas es negro_", pensó. Tomó ambos vasos y caminó de vuelta hacia donde estaba la sala de conferencias. De camino vio llegar a Francia y China. Dobló por el pasillo y caminó hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta de la enorme sala, se terminó su vaso de café y lo arrojó a un contenedor que se hallaba cerca, dejaría el de Rusia en su lugar y listo. Usando la mano libre empujó un ala de la puerta doble y asomó la cabeza en la sala.

Cuando no prestaba atención era difícil notar si la sala estaba vacía o no; Con todo, no fue hasta que estuvo dentro, la puerta tras él cerrada y su nombre saliendo de boca de quien menos deseaba ver, que cayó en cuenta de que no debió dejarse convencer por Rusia de llegar antes que el resto de los países.

_Vaya vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí_.

…

Era como si una ráfaga helada lo hubiera golpeado llevándose con ella algo más que su temperatura corporal. Semanas enteras evitando cualquier acercamiento con el rubio para terminar encontrándose con él a solas. No podía simplemente escapar, tendría que dar la cara. Lo había hecho antes, incluso después de que había ayudado al de lentes a reunirse con Japón, ¿por qué era tan difícil ahora?

_No hay alternativa, ¿o sí?_

— _Mexico_. —Estados Unidos sintió como si su voz temblara al dirigirse al moreno.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Interrogó tajante el mexicano, avanzando por la sala hasta el lugar que le correspondía a Rusia y sintiendo que su equilibrio lo traicionaría. Dejó el vaso de café allí y no se movió más.

— _I… I tried to call you, but…_

— Ya lo sé, —le cortó— por si no te diste cuenta no respondí. —_Aléjalo, aléjalo como siempre lo has hecho_— Pero gracias por al menos no llenar mi contestadora con basura.

Las palabras del mexicano eran como cientos de inyecciones de veneno. Dolían. Pero Estados Unidos estaba dispuesto a sentir ese dolor con tal de aclarar las cosas. Se acercó lentamente a donde se hallaba el mexicano, quien dio uno o dos pasos en dirección contraria.

— México, —dijo sin imprimirle ese tono característico del inglés— necesito hablar contigo.

— Pues yo no _necesito _escucharte y tampoco es algo que quiera hacer.

México se alejó del estadounidense y avanzó a pasos rápidos hacia la puerta. Quería salir de ahí, huir hasta donde pudiera de donde quiera que estuviera el rubio. No le temía. No tenía miedo de Estados Unidos… Estaba a pocos metros de la salida cuando el estadounidense lo detuvo por la muñeca.

— No me toques, suéltame. —trató de sonar tranquilo pero no sin dejar de ser despectivo, pero Estados Unidos no dio señales de soltarlo.— No voy a repetirlo.

— ¡No! —exclamó él. En sus orbes azules brillaba la determinación. No lo soltaría. — No te dejaré ir hasta que me escuches. ¿Crees que ha sido fácil pasar este último mes sin saber nada de ti? ¿Crees que no me he sentido mal por lo que sucedió entre nosotros esa noche? —su agarre se intensificó— Sé que cometí una estupidez y merezco que me odies, pero no puedo permitir que sigas pensando que lo que dije fue con la intensión de lastimarte. —había pasado de sostener su muñeca a sujetarlo por los brazos, su mirada fija sobre los ojos marrón-rojizo del moreno— Y aún si no puedo cambiar las cosas entonces quiero que sepas que lo que dije era verdad y lo sigue siendo, México, _I love you_…

_¿No creerás… _

Su corazón dio un vuelco, su respiración se cortó y su temperatura se elevó hacia su rostro.

…_que él…_

La mirada azul del rubio parecía escudriñar en su interior, buscando alcanzar esa parte que él mismo había dado por muerta hace tanto tiempo, la parte de él que de alguna forma sabía…

_dice la verdad…?_

…como sentir.

— Tú…—tomó al estadounidense por el cuello de la camisa con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos— ¡¿Crees que puedes obtener todo lo que quieres, no?! — exclamó desprendiendo su rostro de la visión del rubio— Te has dedicado a hacerme la vida miserable durante años. Eres despreciable, ¡no te soporto! ¡Te odio! —la firmeza con la que sujetaba la camisa del contrario flaqueó— No entiendo por qué…

— México…

El cuerpo del moreno parecía temblar, era complicado saber si se trataba de furia o un motivo distinto; Sin embargo, cuando Estados Unidos vio unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre la alfombra de la sala comprendió todo…

— ¿Por qué debo sentir esto cada vez que te veo…? —la voz de México se convirtió en un susurro, pero aún así pudo escucharlo— Me enferma…tener que quererte de este modo…

No hubo espera. Estados Unidos estrechó el cuerpo del mexicano en un abrazo que dejaba de lado todo aquello que los rodeaba. Tampoco hubo resistencia, simplemente un contacto que envolvía a ambos en una calidez que ninguno había sentido antes, era como si no necesitaran nada más que la presencia del otro para existir. Estados Unidos apretaba a México con sus brazos como si al soltarlo fuera a desvanecerse; Empero, se separó de él solo lo suficiente para sostener el rostro del mexicano entre sus manos y secar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

— Nada bueno saldrá de esto. —dijo México separándose un poco más del abrazo del estadounidense— No arriesgaré a mi gente por esto y tu deberías pensarlo también. Ellos merecen más que nadie estar bien, ser felices.

— ¿Y nosotros no lo merecemos? —Estados Unidos no apartó su mirada del rostro de México, que se sonrojó muy sutilmente— Tienes razón, tal vez entre México y Estados Unidos no puede existir una relación; Pero, ¿aceptaría Eduardo tener algo más que una amistad con Alfred?

— Alfred es un estúpido con ideas ridículas. —la boca del moreno se curvó en una sonrisa. _"¿Necesitas que responda, idiota_?", pensó.

— Y Eduardo suele ser realmente obstinado a veces. —repuso Estados Unidos acercando su rostro al de México.— _But I still love him, I've always did._

Sus labios se unieron en beso profundo pero suave. Los brazos de México rodearon el cuello del estadounidense, atrayéndolo hacia sí; Hecho que tomó por sorpresa al último, pero no por ello hizo menos especial ese momento: Saber que la persona que amaba sentía lo mismo por él, y que podían estar juntos sin tener que ocultar nada.

Aquel beso pudo haber durado más tiempo de no ser por la aparición de algunas personas en la sala.

— Ve~ _Che bello!_

— _Mein gott_, déjenme informarles que esta es la sala de conferencias, ustedes dos.

— _What the __bloody hell are you doing?! _

— Honhonhon~ ¿Qué no es evidente, _Angleterre_? Tenemos a dos tórtolos enamorados aquí, honhonhon~

— Justo cuando creí que tendríamos una junta más o menos normal, _aru_.

…

La junta se llevó a cabo sin nada más que algunos comentarios respecto a lo que todos vieron antes de dar inicio a la reunión. Comentarios que México se encargó de acallar luego de amenazarlos diciendo que si hablaban los obligaría a comer los _scones_ que su anfitrión había preparado para el descanso. Serían tumbas… por un tiempo. Al salir de la sala, Japón alcanzó a México.

— _Mekishiko-san_, yo…bueno, imagino que sabe lo que ocurrió…

— Si, de hecho.

— Espero que me disculpe, _Mekishiko-san_…

— Nunca fue tu culpa. —respondió México, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro— Además, de no ser por ti…

— ¿hm?

— Nada, olvídalo. —México retomó su camino, despidiéndose con la mano del japonés— ¡Nos veremos en la próxima reunión!

— _H-hai…_ —atinó a decir Japón mientras veía al mexicano alejarse por el pasillo.

— Tu plan funcionó.

Japón se sobresaltó al escuchar a la persona a sus espaldas.

— _Roshia-san_. —Si bien la sonrisa del ruso era un tanto perturbadora, había algo oculto bajo su expresión— N-no hubiera funcionado sin su ayuda.

La enorme nación no respondió. De lejos podía vérsele pensativo; Por otro lado, la aterradora sonrisa dejaba ver en ella un toque de honesta…¿ alegría? Ante el silencio de Rusia, Japón optó por preguntar aquello que no podía explicarse desde que puso en marcha su plan para reunir a ambos americanos.

— _Roshia-san_, debo preguntar —comenzó, al tiempo que Rusia le dirigía su atención— ¿Por qué decidió ayudar? Quiero decir, sé que _Amerika-san_ y usted no tienen muy buenas relaciones que digamos y…bien, quisiera poder entender.

— Lo que hice no fue para ayudar a _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_. _Meksika_ es un buen amigo mío, se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo al negar lo que sentía por _Soyedinennyye Shtaty_…—Rusia comenzó a caminar en dirección contraía a la que México había tomado— Me prometí que haría que dejara de llorar, de sufrir, costara lo que costara…y es lo que hice, _da_. — _"Incluso cuando significaba perder la oportunidad de estar con Meksika"_, pensó dejando a Japón atrás, _"Eso es lo que hace un amigo, da."_

* * *

**EPILOGO  
**

_¿Qué debe hacerse para encontrar en alguien ese sentimiento llamado amor? ¿Es necesario tener que atravesar por dolor, cólera, tristeza? ¿Miedo? _

Ellos hubieran respondido que sí.

Ciertamente, la historia de dos personas que sufren para estar juntos es un cliché de telenovela, es lo que piensa uno; El argumento de la pareja que inicia como un constante conflicto en el que ambos se odian mutuamente y al final terminan juntos es algo típico de Hollywood, piensa en otro. Y el hecho de que su historia sea una combinación de ambos hace de su relación…un cliché.

Sin embargo, el vivir bajo esa idea vale la pena cuando al despertar pueden encontrarse en los ojos del otro, cuando el mejor refugio es entre los brazos de la persona que amas, cuando al rozar sus labios y sentir las manos del otro acariciar su piel bajo la suave tela de sus ropas y la conexión entre ambos se vuelve tanto física como sentimental. Entonces todas las preguntas encuentran su respuesta

_¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecen ocultos los secretos? _Nunca lo demasiado como para decir que los llevarás contigo para siempre.

_¿Puede cambiarse el rumbo del corazón? _No cuando hay un único camino.

Pero hay algo que perdura entre todos los sentimientos. Miedo; No obstante, su permanencia es lo que de algún modo los mantiene unidos, se comparte, el miedo que comparten de perderse el uno al otro.

_Quizá el miedo no es tan malo después de todo._

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! :3_


End file.
